One Week
by Stupid Froggy
Summary: In one week's time eight different people come together to defend their reality. What will be the outcome?
1. Monday

I don't want to ever feel like I've felt today again. Like seriously I knew it was time to stop. I felt like I was loosing. Loosing more than I've ever lost you know? When you don't have memories what do you have? I couldn't remember the last the three days. Hell I can take blacking out or not remembering a night but three how freaking days. It was now Sunday night. I had no fucking idea where I was. My stuff is missing. I doubt anyone is there to care. Definatately not my folks. I haven't been home in two weeks. They don't give a damn though. For the first time in a long time I was sober.

I hate when I'm sober. Out comes the real me. The me I'm trying to escape. Yeah that's how this whole things started. Now five years and 100 sins later here I am. Wanting to do it all over and change it. I'm pathetic. I'm a loser. I lost. So what? It's too late for me now. The only thing now is to escape reality. More Pills. More Joints. More cocaine. More ecstasy. There's nothing I haven't tried. I buy. I sell. Hell I even make some of my own shit.

When I'm sober I feel like it all comes back for me and I pay for all my sins. What I've done the people I've ruined with all these addictions. The dirty money I have. The real me is a guilty sentimental idiot who just wants to end it. The other me is fun, out there and comical and confident. In all honesty I'm none of these things. No would guess it. I've been playing the game so long that it's just stuck. The fake me is just a protective layer.

Joke after joke. Drug after drug. When will I run out? One day it'll burn me out I know it. So I'm sitting here half naked in a warehouse thinking all over these things. I want to change. All the other times I've thought this I've just gone back within hours. I can't I won't. It'll hurt these next two weeks. But I need this. The first step is going home.

I stood up and began my walk home. A long walk it would be.

Alright so now that I've spilled my heart to you. I should introduce myself. My name is Axl Red. This is my new start. Monday. The reset of the week. For the first time in Three weeks I am going to school for more than one day a week. So here I go. Wearing my favorite shirt as a start. Most of the crowd I was with isn't even in school. I can attempt to start fresh. I even woke up in the morning early to make sure I didn't forget any shit. Awww yeah I'm so ready.

Look at me getting my confidence back. Ha. Bet no one will even look my way. I am the practical scum of the school aren't I? Pffft. It's like I'm in saved by the bell. There's the white bitches with their uggs and their ugly tight v necks. They don't have any kind of ass and chest they know they shouldn't be wearing that tight shit. It only makes them look even more anorexic. God. Then there's the black bitches. I won't get started on them. Hell actually yes I will.

For one that weave looks like it's about fall off that bitch's head. That hair-line looks fake. Yoga pants all over the place. Hoes out here are a...you know what I'm done. Then there's your white guy douche bags with their american eagle and their swag. Which...really needs to stop. Snap backs and shirts with words on them are not the way. Then there's those self proclaim hipsters out here. They ain't shit. With their cardigans and awkward taste in music. And their fake glasses. You were not the first you damn hipsters get off it. Then there's the preps. Goodness. They're all about the school colors and sports and sunshine and happy. When I look at them I just want to smack some sad into them. Then there's the hood dudes with their gang colors and their "TURN UP CUZ." Ahhhhhhhh. Just thinking about all of them makes me want to smoke already. I need to keep it together.

You're probably wondering who am I to judge right? Well screw it. They label me. I label them. Such is life. To them I'm just the hippy stoner kid that's never at school. So screw it. I think of all this as I enter my first hour. I knew this would be one long day. One long day indeed.

I ended up falling asleep in class. Not even before 15 minutes past. Then old dude teacher man decides to wake me up. He glares at me I smirk at him.

"Baby I told you not to wake me up." I say suddenly as old teacher man tries to wake me up. God is it bad I don't even remember this guy's name. I can see his face get mad. Welp time to press this mofo further.

"Mr. RED. I trust you can tell us about the research paper due in 2 weeks."

"Shooot you got me all the way fucked up." I say with a chuckle and a shrug.

"Get out of my class." The teacher dude said sternly.

"We can talk about this over the cheerleaders you molest during lunch." I say delivering the final blow. I see a girl gasp sitting in the front row. I smirk. Looks like I can take this further. Much to the conscious in the back of my mind telling me to stop.

"Mr. Red. I will call your mother and tell her what I think." The teacher said.

"Pfft, That old broad? Call her. I haven't heard her voice in about 3 weeks. But hey. Old girl in the front row with the cute little ribbon looks a bit flushed. Maybe you can take out you're frustrations by bending her over your desk. She looks like she's used it." I said nodding to a girl I think I recognized but I forgot her name.

"Axl Red get out of my class or I will call the C.E.O."

"This motherfucker." I heard someone say in the class room I scoped the room for my next victim. Turns out it was someone I didn't really want fuck with. It was the school legend. Zero. I wanted to falter there but pride wouldn't let me. Stupid pride. Here comes my cocky respond.

"So. What about this motherfucker?" I ask to Zero. He stands up and grins at me. But it's not a grin. A killers grin.

"I'm thinking that this motherfucker is going to stop making a ruckus so I can finish writing my paragraph." Zero said cracking his knuckles. At this point I have no response. It'd be completely stupid to get into a fight I knew I couldn't win. For what? Getting suspended. Being just like I thought I'd be. Out of school and being an addict hating life as soon as I'm sober. Nope fuck that.

I just outright walked out of the classroom and went into the office and waved high at the secretary lady. She looked at me strange.

"Young man shouldn't you be in class?"

"Well you see when you get kick out of class you end up down here."

"Oh I see. Well then Sit. No talking." The woman said sternly.

"Kay babycake." I said with a sigh. The old lady looked at me but I just popped out a random book that I didn't even know I had and started reading it. When the bell rung I made a resolve that I would shut my mouth the rest of the day. After lots and lots of small incidents like the one first hour (I don't know how I didn't get suspended) I finally arrived at lunch. Ah yes lunch. The tables you sat at decided your very fate in this cruel social later.

Even when I went to school I never went to lunch. I was always just skipped it got blowed and came back. Hell sometimes I never even came back. I never had to deal with this social border. I look at all the tables. There's the fucking excellent Jock dude table. I see my newfound nemesis Zero sitting over there. I looked further I see a table of honors students. Now don't ask me how I know they're honors students. These dudes got some Oxford lookin sweaters on. You don't doubt a homie with a Oxford sweater on. That's all I got to say. I see at that table X Cain. The dude with the highest GPA in the whole damn tri-state area. I stare at him for a minute as he giggles with some other super brainy kids at the table. Yeaaah I wasn't sitting there. There's this gang looking table where all I see is red. My eyes immediately go to the guy with the ridiculous hair. Old dude has a pompadour? How cool is that? He's got sunglasses in doors too. That's just...cool. Too cool. I can't sit there.

My eyes wander I see the prep girl table. Yeah I'm not going to get started on all the reasons I can't sit there. At that point my eyes started wondering. The hood table? The hipster table? The geek/nerds/fur faggot table? Hell the fuck no. Finally I see a table barely anyone is sitting at. Except for one dude. He looks like he's playing on something. What is that? Oh it's a Gameboy advance. Yep that explains why he's sitting alone.

I don't know why but my legs started moving to that table. Why? Have no fucking idea it just felt right. He looked all alone over there I was clearly all alone over here. Hey maybe this could work out some kind of way. This kid probably didn't know about my rep. Or know me as that kid who did drugs and didn't come to school. We could possibly get along. Look at me getting somewhere today. So as soon as I walked to the table and sat down. The kid looked at me for about 7 good seconds and looked back down at his gameboy advance. I sighed.

"Hey." I said out loud. The kid looked up once more like he didn't know I was talking to him. Dude. What was his deal? I'm talking to you acknowledge my existence.

"Yeah you with the blue shirt and the brown hair and the green eyes and the motherfucking gameboy advance." I said directly to him as he was still glancing at me. At that moment the dudes face went red he put down his gameboy advance and looked at me. directly this time. I could see his full features and stuff. He wasn't ugly. Actually he was cute. Alright brain. Before you go all gay describing this dude, lets change the subject. I bet if he wasn't socially awkward he could maybe be at X's table. Or atleast with the nerd/geeks and furfags. What was wrong anyhow. I decided to speak.

"So what's your name dude?" I asked leaning back into the chair and taking out the cupcakes I brought with me. The kid stared at me for a second.

"Why do you want to know." The guy said suddenly. It was smooth and with a voice I wasn't really expecting. I half way expected something else.

"Why wouldn't I want to know?" I asked with a certain grin.

"Listen. I know who you are and I know what you do. I don't want any part of it." He said emotionless.

"Hah. You don't know shit about me. I've given it up. Why do you think I'm sitting here friendless try to make small talk with you?" I said.

"Maybe out of pity. I don't know but...I really don't want to get mixed up with you." He said.

"Why? This is the first time we've ever met and yet you judge me like you've watched me these past five years? You're just like this whole damn school. Judging before you even know. I thought you'd be different. But you're not. Your just as bad as them." I'm about to get up and just leave when the kid spoke.

"Wait. Don't go. I'm sorry. We're in the same boat I guess." He said with now emotion in his tone. I sit back down curious as to where this is going.

"I'm tired. I'm tired of this school. Judging you before you've even proved yourself. Those words you spoke just now defined my whole high school career. I'm sorry for what I said." The kids said.

"Wow. What a change of heart. I like ya kid you've got a good understanding of what goes on inside this hell hole. So what your name?" I asked.

"It's Rock Light. Don't call me kid." said the newly named Rock.

"That's a cool name. I'm Axl-" I then got cut off.

"I already know who you are." Rock said.

"You do?" I ask slightly confused.

"I don't know if you know this but you're infamous." Rock said.

"Yeah alright I guess it just comes with the territory. So what's your angle? Why don't you sit with anyone?"

"I'm not good with people. Plus I'm just the little brother of Blues and the twin of Roll that's all people see me as." Rock said.

"You have siblings here?" I ask.

"Yeah do you see that guy with the pompadour? That's my older brother. He's a dick sometimes but he's cool. Gets into a lot of gang fights but he's cool. Then there's my twin sister the dumb blonde over there in the cheer outfit." Rock said pointing them both out. I notice them and recognized them. The girl I remembered from earlier. I'm pretty sure I accused her of getting bent over a desk by a teacher. I felt sorry for a second but then I shrugged it off.

"So your sister...?" I started.

"I hate her. She's a bitch." Rock said simply with a sigh.

"Woah woah language son. What makes you feel this way anyways?" I asked. I felt more and more comfortable talking to this guy the more I sat here and listened.

"Well she only acknowledge me at home. Like if I have to tell her something in public she denies the fact that we're related. Constantly. To her I'm not a person anymore just a rip in her reputation." Rock siad.

"Damn that sucks. I don't think you're so bad. Now that we're actually having a conversation. Plus you're not ugly. I don't see why girls don't try to talk to you." I said.

"I'm too socially awkward. Like did you not see me sitting here playing a gameboy advance?" Rock said with a small smile.

"PFFFFFT. Bro let me tell you. you are rocking that shit. Gameboy advances never looked better." I said with a small smirk.

"Ha thanks I guess. So...do you play any games?" Rock asked. I smile thinking back on what I used to be. Sitting in my living room on a ps2 years ago going ham on various stuff. Back when the world wasn't so corrupt drugs were only a think of the mind and reality was bearable.

"Yep. not many knew ones. Just haven't had the time. I might pick it back up now though." I said thinking back. Rock had a small smile.

"Axl can I ask you something serious?" He said with a curious look in his eyes. Now right here if I could do this moment over I would. I wish I would've said no. In another since it was all worth it when I think about what I gained. I lost alot but I gained so much more. I didn't know that this question would change everything. But I did how ever wonder what he was going to ask me. I didn't think that this would be some destiny level shit ya know? I responded to em.

"Sure? I guess. What's with the mood change." I asked shrugging. I didn't know what I was getting myself into.

"Have you ever heard of Megaman." Rock said in a serious tone. Suddenly my ears felt like they were burning. At the word Megaman. It felt strange.  
I closed my eyes and looked up. Suddenly I felt glares go my way. Everyone was glaring at me and rock's table. Exept for six other people.

One was Zero, Another X, Roll, Blues, Bass a guy I knew from another time a girl I had no idea of her name. It felt wierd.

"What are you talking about?" I said.

"Listen Axl. Listen closely. This universe we're in. It's not real. We have other fates. other destinies. This universe is just a cover up. Let me take you to the real reality." Rock said. He suddenly Extended his hand forward for me to grab. I felt my head pulsing. What the fuck man? Seriously what the hell was happening? I open my eyes and look around real quick to see I'm not the only one freaking out. The other Six were too. Rock didn't seemed to be affected. I grabbed his hand hoping to stop it.

As soon as I did the pain went away. The eight of us were in a blank white room. I noticed my clothes were different and I had some type of armor on. I examined it frantically not quite noticing it was only the eight of us here. Suddenly I looked up at Rock. He was wearing some sort of blue armor retro robot looking suit. It was blue and light blue with a little helmet. Somehow it looked right on him Rock spoke.

"This is the true us." He said. Suddenly I heard groans from everyone.

"W-What." I heard from a girl. Probably that Roll girl.

"I didn't sign up for this..." X said gripping his head and looking around.

"I. Must be on something. This is not real. This cannot be real." Zero said plainly.

"This feels right." Blues said looking at his hands.

"I can feel some sort of power flowing into me." Bass said. The other girl stayed quiet and frantic. Rock just observed everyone's surroundings. I did too. I didn't know anyone well and this didn't make any kind of sense. Like seriously. I've said it before and I'll say it again. What the fuck?

"Someone better start explaining." Zero said with a grumble.

"I'll explain." Rock said. All eyes were on Rock.

"Go ahead game freak." Zero said.

"You don't need to call him that." I said somehow getting defensive of Rock. I didn't know why. But it felt like the right thing to do. I guess I could call him my friend.

"Oh so now the motherfucking drug attic is lecturing me." Zero said getting up in my face. I had the feel to pop old dude in his mouth regardless of the consequences.

"Alright. Dude. Whatever. I won't start on you. Actually I will. Fuck you and you're motherfucking bitch ass jock self. Who the fuck do you think you are? fucking god? No. Get back down to earth. On the way down you can suck my dick." I said not really realizing I was yelling in Zero's face. Zero was making a face that could make small children cry at the sight of it. Next thing I know I had just gotten a punch to the face. Ouch. Like seriously ouch. I felt rage in me and I wanted some payback for that punch. I hopped up and was about to go towards Zero when X stopped me. Blues whistled.

"Oh. A fight. Time to instigate." Blues said with a smirk as he nudged Bass who had a grin on his face.

"We shouldn't be fighting we should figure out this mess." X said.

"Listen here you little twink. Get out the way or there's going to be some consequences." Zero said cracking his fist.

"Like what? You gonna punch me in the face too?" X said getting mad. I looked at Zero's response. Zero's face went blank.

"Just get out the way." Zero said avoiding X's glare. He looked un sure of himself.

"What exactly will fighting accomplish anyways? Nothing. It's stupid. So stop." X said. Zero at this point the anger drained from him and he was just staring at X. I noticed this and found it slightly odd.

"Yeah you guys just stop." Roll exclaimed.

"Apologise. It was stupid and Axl you need to stop. I know you're little reputation for bad mouthing people and that's not cool. And Zero you don't need to talk down on Rock you don't even know him." X said sternly. We all nodded.

"Good. Now that that's all settled Rock why're we here and what's happening." Blues said as if he'd been waiting all day.

"Alright to get to the point. The universe we live in is just an alternate universe. These are our real selves. We come from a different time a different providence. A different life. A universe called Megaman. In the year 20XX. It's a game in some universes." Rock said.

"How the hell do you know this?" I asked.

"I don't know it came to me in a dream. The date. The time and what would happen." Rock said.

"So we're all not the same people in these different universes?" X asked with a distraught face.

"No. I have no idea who we were or why we've been chosen. But I do know we have to fight."

"Fight how? I know we don't have any super powers or any of that stuff." Bass said.

"Dude I'm going to be so pumped if we have super powers." Was my only response. I got a look of disgust from Roll.

"So you don't know what we have to fight? Or why we're here?" Bass asked. Rock shook his head no.

"Bummer. How do we get back home?" I asked out loud not really expecting to be answered.

"I can answer that" said a voice. We all turned around to see a middle-aged japanese man standing in front of us suddenly. This was getting weirder and weirder.

"Beat the 8 robot masters polluting your reality and you'll all live and go home. You will fight two each day If they're not dead by friday. Your world will perish. Any questions?" The japanese dude said.

"Yes. Who are you." Blues asked.

"The creator. I'm Keiji Inafune. That's all you need to know." He said.

"Listen. Why did you choose us."

"Don't ask why just fight." Inafune said.

At this point it all felt like some crazy dream. Was this seriously happening dude this was some tron shit. Not even tron shit but like some metroid shit. Too real for me. I need to go home and sleep. What the heck man.

"Fight with what old man?" Zero asked.

"You need to learn some respect Zero. You all have you're weapons. Roll can cure people. Rock has an arm blaster. So does X. Zero a saber. Blues has a shield and a blaster. Bass has a blaster. Axl has two guns. Alia you have the power to navigate the rest to where the robot masters are." Inafune said.

"Alright okay. Seems legit. But why does this dude have a shield? That ain't fair. Where's our extra protection?" I asked suddenly.

You either got it or you don't. Times wasting. Master your destiny or die. You can summon your weapons with your mind. Kill em. Or be killed. Fare well." Just like that Inafune was gone. We were all marveled at this. Zero tried to get out his saber. It worked. It was green and it glowed. We looked like something out of Astroboy.  
My armor was Black and Red. Mostly black with red stripes going down it and my helmet looked like cat ears to be honest. X's armor looked almost like Rocks but the helmet was different and he had some red in there. Zero was completely red and white and his long blonde hair was now in a long pony tail that his helmet didn't cover. Bass' helmet looked like an elephant ears but he was all black with purple streaks coming from his eyes. Roll actually didn't have any armor on. Just a red dress. Odd. Alia had on pink armor that is too awkward to describe. Blues looked like fucking speed racer with his sunglasses and red and grey armor. and a yellow scar. Why the scarf was there? I have no idea.

I summoned my guns. They appeared. Wow. This is sorta cool. By now everyone got out their weapons and started playing with them. There was an arrow pointing to a door. We went in it and there was an awkward looking person?...thing? something. Big letters said. Cutman.

"So we've gotta fight this dude? Easy." Zero said getting his sword ready.

"Zero be careful. We don't know what this guy can do." X said.

"PFFFT. Dude obviously cuts." I said.

"But how is the question." Rock said.

"You guys are being paranoid. This guy looks weak." I said.

"What ever I'm going in. You guys can follow." Blues said. Bass and Zero followed. I sprinted near them with my guns. Rock was behind me really close I could feel him on my back. It felt awkwardly right for some reason. Blues started shooting at Cutman.

Honestly cutman was just an orange thing with scissors on top of his head. He was orange and white. He looked like a smiley face. Old dude wasn't scary but something about this felt eerie. Cutman spoke.

"CUTTIN IT UP." He yelled throwing his scissors at us. I didn't know how to respond. Rock looked like he was in shock to so I pushed him out the way and jumped over the scissors. Blues used his shield. Lucky bitch. I got out my pistols and started shooting. Zero got in close on Cutman and started slicing at him. Cutman just sort of sat there and took the ass beating he was getting. At this point everyone was hitting cutman. Soon he blew up. Suddenly another one appeared. This guy was huge. I stepped back a bit.

Like when I saw him...I just wanted to go home. Above him it said "Guts man." Zero didn't hesitate and he tried to slice gutman. Bad I idea guts man grabbed Zero by the pony tail and slammed him on the wall. X and I ran in shooting. Guts man seemed to be getting hurt by that. I started rapidly shooting and Rock started throwing at these blasts as well. Blues and Bass started at it as well. Soon gutsman exploded. I started high fiving everyone. The next part is a blur.

Suddenly we were all back in the lunchroom. It was like no moments past. I started blinking crazy I touched my head to check to see if I still had a helmet on. Rock just sat there wide-eyed. We looked at each other for a second before I spoke.

"So. What was that."

"Honestly. I don't know. But one thing is for sure. This is important." Rock said.

"Yeah no kidding." I said with some sarcasm.

"Rock. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure?" He responded.

"Do you want to hang out after school." I asked. He blushed. Aww look at him being a cute little gumdrop. I see you gay thoughts. I see you but I won't acknowledge you. At least not right now.

"Um. I mean are you sure?"

"We are risking our lives together now aren't we? Might as well hang out." I said with a shrug. The bell rung. We both got up and started walking.

"E-Erm okay. So what time are we meeting and when?" Rock said.

"Just meet me in front of the school or something I have a car. We can have an adventure." I said with a grin. It was probably a goofy grin. But whatever.

I went to my next hour which incidentally I had X and Zero in. As soon as I walked in there I saw X and Zero talking I walked over.

"S-So I wanted to thank you for earlier...I mean telling me off like that. It was something I needed to hear." Zero said nervously. X was smiling Upon hearing this. I swear I think I see some blush on both they're faces. Awwww yeaaaaah.

"No Zero it's fine. I know you're a good person under all that ego you have." X said looking into Zero's eyes. Oh dude.

OH DUDE. They are so gonna get together. I ship this. This is my ship. Zero and X. Fucking adorable. Senseless Jock gets with Cute little honors student geek. God. Yes. I want this to happen. YesYesYes. I must instigate this. It's too cute not to happen. So I decide to put my two cents in.

"NOW KISS." I yell from across the room and I look the other way. Zero glares at me and then walks over.

"Hey Axl. Dude I'm sorry about earlier. I'm a douchebag I know." Zero said scratching the back of his head.

"It's all gravy. Dude. I don't hold any grudges." I said with a smirk. This was true. I normally let stuff go. I'm not a hateful person.

"Well that's good. I honestly don't know what else to say to you so I'm going to walk away." Zero said.

"Good because I am lost for words." I said nodding cheerfully. Zero chuckled and then sat down.

The rest of class went by quick. At the end of the day Rock was waiting for me in front of the school.

"So are you ready to have the best day of you're life?" I said with a dramatic voice.

"I guess so." Rock said slightly absent minded.

"What are you thinking about dude?" I ask. Rock looks like he thinks more for a minute then he responds.

"Just how the rest of the week will go." Rock said staring at the sky.

"I wouldn't worry about it. We'll kick major ass tomorrow. You can bet on it." I said giving a reassuring grin.

"Hah Alright." Rock said with a smile. I want to glomp him. But I feel like that'd be creepy for only knowing him for 4 hours.

"So Rock what's your Curfew?" I said opening my car door.

"8:00 pm why?" Rock said.

"PFFFT. That's sad. We're going to break it tonight." I said.

and with that I learned that Rock liked some pretty good music. He can beat me in guitar hero and that he knew far too much about games and anime. We ended up going to this arcade place I used to go to a few a years back that Rock had never heard of before. It was great. I made it a point to keep Rock out super late. I brought him home at like 1 am. Rock ended up falling asleep in my car.

And when we got to his house it was a flippin mansion. I watched Rock until he got in his house. Then I drove off.

Tuesday. What would happen then?

To be continued.

* * *

**So yeah this happened. New story. Yeaaaah. 5 chapters. One for each day of the week. Darker themes in this one I guess. Man I'm burnt out. So I'll make this short. Real shit next chapter.**


	2. Tuesday

I woke up the next morning feel like crap. Absolute crap. Like if crap felt what I felt it'd be like "Bro don't insult me." My body did not want to move. I didn't want to go school this was some stuff. But I knew I'd get myself up and drag myself there. I wanted to see my new "Allies" as I've been calling them. And Rock. Maybe troll him about how his parents reacted to him getting home so late. I looked around my house and it was completely empty. Yep Mom and Dad were gone yet again. Everything was messed up as usual. I get up and walk over to my dresser when I see a pretty little bottle of pills staring back at me. It's been a full 48 hours since I haven't picked up anything. These pills are just staring me in the eye wanting for me to grab it.

Bitch swerve. I'm not going to grab you. I'm pretty sure LSD is the last thing you want to do before school. I knock the bottle on the floor and walk into the bathroom for my shower. As soon as I get in there...I fall asleep. I kid you not. I was sleep for about 30 minutes. Asleep in the shower. No joke. Real talk. So like when I got out it was odd. Like how do you even fall asleep in there? What was wrong with me?

I felt like I didn't have any energy like my legs were walking but my mind wasn't even there. It's strange you know? I'm sure we all felt like this sometimes. But on a Tuesday? Not really. I mean normally Mondays are the torture of the week. But a Tuesday? No. So what was up? My whole body felt like it didn't want to move. What the hell? Suddenly I felt a wierd shock and I felt normal. Ha okay. Alright. My body is doing some stuff. That's okay. I guess the worst was over. So I go walk to the bathroom to brush my teeth and I see some freaky friday shit in front of me. When I look in the mirror I don't see myself. I see Rock. I felt my eyes open up wide as I put my hand to my face. I touched it then I ruffed my hair. Oh god. I let out a bunch of "AAAAAAHHHHHs" and "ShitShitShitShitShitShits." This could not be happening what the hell was going on. Why Rock of all people? There was no way I could even attempt to go to school like this. What should I do? Just sit here for the rest of my life in hopes of not stealing Rock's identity. Fuck. Did this have something to do with that stuff from yesterday. God it probably did. Knowing my luck.

That's when something popped in my mind. What if Rock and I both switched bodies? What if he's walking around being me right now? It's a possibility. Like I don't think that it'd be stupid to think something like that at this point. I looked at the clock. I had been freaking out for a good 20 minutes. 2nd hour was half over. I need to get in contact with Rock some kind of way. I could just be a dick and call his phone in the middle of class. Nah don't really feel like being an asshole...I could pretend to be Rock's twin brother who gets home schooled and there's a family emergency. That sounds good. But it was also really stupid.

Jesus. This was a hassle. Then something occurred to me. I technically had Rock's body. I snickered to myself thinking about all the wierd shit I could do. Hah. I looked in the mirror once more. I noticed I only had boxers on. I should put some other clothes on. It was an odd feeling that I'd get scolded if I didn't get my mind out of the gutter. That Rock would be really creeped out if I didn't put clothes on in the next two minutes. And so a little embarrassed I did just that. I tried putting on my regular stuff but I noticed Rock was smaller than me...so... How was this gonna fly? I sighed to myself. But I found stuff from like 3 years ago and it worked. It was all good. I noticed that by then 3rd hour was over and it was the 5 minutes in between classes. This was a perfect time to call. So I dialed the number which I had gotten yesterday. Rock picked up super quick.

"Axl? Shouldn't you be in class." Rock asked with a yawn. Aw look at him being all cute. Guess he's not used to staying up late like yesterday. What a kid.

"You see I've got a problem." I said not quite remembering that I didn't have my regular voice. At the moment I sounded just like Rock.

" W-Wait. Who is this? You sound like me." Rock asked a bit shaken up.

"Well long story short I turned into you this morning and...I kind of need your help to figure out what's going on with this. You seem to know more about this than the rest of us." I said. Rock sighed.

"I knew something wierd was going to happen. I believe you don't worry. I'll leave school soon. I'll bring the rest with me." Rock said.

"Wait you're bringing the whole crew? How're you gonna do that?" I asked sort of curious how this was going to go down.

"I don't know but the secretary owes me a favor so things are looking up." Rock said. I thought for a second the reason why this could be. Yeah I imagined like a whole teacher/student thing going on there. But I don't think Rock would do something so scandalous. Well...at least from the whole day that I've known him...See now I'm making up awkward scenarios I need help.

"I won't ask why. That's your business...but why exactly are you going to bring everyone here?"

"Well I figured we should all be in the same premises if something like yesterday happens." Rock said.

"Yeah...okay...alright. But know this. I'm not cleaning shit."

"Fine." Rock said with a certain sass that I hadn't heard before.

"There might be loose pill bottles." I said.

"Bring it on." Rock said.

"Don't check the drawers." I said.

"Wouldn't dream of it. Axl I figure you for the type of person that has a lot of creepy things in your drawers. So I'm good." Rock said with a slight chuckle.

"Oh well thanks. That's such a good complement. Awkward truffle gumdrop candy swirl pop." I said with some sarcasm.

"God is that how I always sound?" Rock said into the phone.

"What you don't like it?" I said with a grin appearing on my face.

"Sort of." Rock said in an odd quiet tone.

"I like how you sound." I said with a grin.

"T-Thanks." Rock said. I snickered. Time to troll.

"Aww are you getting all red-faced over there from my compliment." I said in one of my smug tones. What I would give to see that red pink face on the other line.

"N-NO." Rock said. Yep that was confirmation of it.

"Pffft. That's too cute." I said. Then it hit me. Was I really saying this out loud? My homo thoughts were turning into impulsive actions. Suddenly I hung up. I guess I was embarrassed. Ah fuck it. I do what I want. I secretly did want to clean up. But I didn't Well I did hide a few "Illegal" things real quick but nothing major. Well major for me anyways. Past tense of course. Yeah I did have a few stuff laying around. It'd probably be better if I got rid of it. Instead of the alternative of trying to sell it. That might be a world of hurt waiting. But I couldn't just keep it in here. I mean sure I've been fighting back my urges pretty damn good these last two days but seriously. It's tempting when it's still right in your face. I'll get rid of it tomorrow.

The whole crew got here about like in 14 minutes within me calling them. I was a bit creeped out that Rock knew where my house was. I had realized that I never told him where it was and we didn't come here yesterday. So that's a bit creepy but I decided not to ask. When I opened the door I noticed the white bitches were gone. You can't have a good group of people without the white bitches. Ha see what I did there? Yeah I don't either. X spoke first when I opened the door.

"Sorry to Intrude Axl I know I don't know you very well." X said in like a bow manner before walking in. That dude was walking sugar. How was he so nice? Zero walked in after him giving me some sort of nod of confirmation. They were all looking at me crazy on the low. How could they not I was an exact copy of Rock right now. Blues walked in and suddenly grabbed my face and started messing with it. Why?

"Wow. How'd you do it?" Blues said still fiddling with me.

"That's what we're here to find out." I say as he still looks me over.

"You're the next Chris Angel." Blues said looking me in the eyes...at least I think he was. Could never tell with those shades on. He could've been checking out my bod and I'd never know...hmmm...that makes me want to get a pair. Go to a beach. Check out everyone and their mom...but we're getting off topic. When Rock walked in he just intently stared at me. Bass just gave me an awkward look. I sighed and we all sat down in the living room. I still wondered what happened to the blondes.

"So...where's Roll and that other girl who's name escapes me."

"Roll was being a cunt about leaving school grounds with Rock." Blues said.

"So we said fuck her." Zero said finishing his sentence. God I think I see an ego friendship forming over there.

"Yeah we don't need her." Bass said. X sighed.

"So long as we don't get hurt." X said.

"You worry too much X." I said leaning back into my favorite chair in the living room.

"I know but I feel like this was supposed to be a team effort and we're just sort of leaving out some people." X said.

"Roll can do what she wants. What I really want to know is where's Alia?" Rock said.

"Who's that?" I asked not really catching on at that point.

"She's the other girl." Rock answered still looking at me strangely. I shrugged it off.

"I see. Welp Does anyone here actually know her personally." I said.

"No. But I do see her sometimes. She's quiet and mousey." X said.

"Did you see her today?" Zero asked. X shook his head.

"Think she got scared and left the country?" I asked.

"Nah she's probably just crying in her bed being awkward like usual." Bass said.

"Bet she's cutting herself at this very moment." Blues said with a snicker. That was pretty damn mean of them. Like I know she didn't do shit last time we fought but they didn't have to shit on her like that.

"That's mean you guys." X said. Zero saw X's face and suddenly agreed with him. Hah my ship is going strong.

"Anyways...erm...Axl can I ask you a question...like in the next room or something." Rock said. I could see how uncomfortable he was. So we just got up and walked out of the living room into the closed off kitchen area. Rock looked me in the eye. I cringed a bit at the eye contact.

"Axl...you didn't erm...like take a bath or anything with my body did you?" Rock asked. So that's what he's worried about? Me seeing him naked...? I wanted to laugh but I just stayed regular.

"No. In fact I haven't had to piss or anything so I didn't see any of your bits. Don't worry." I said. Rock's face got calmer.

"Good. It just would've been awkward." Rock says in relief. Now I feel like making a point to go and look down my pants.

"Does it really matter though? I mean we're both guys." I say shrugging.

"YES! It does matter. It doesn't matter about the gender we're both two different people I don't want you to see all my goods...you know?" Rock said with a red face. Hah there goes the blush marks again. If I didn't know any better I'd say...I'd spotted affection. Lovely. This could turn into something good. Rock Light I think I've got you read. But I need some more confirmation.

"Alright chill chill. Nothing wrong with being the conservative type. But to answer one of my questions now...What's up with the transformation?" I asked.

"I...think that it's one of your powers. In theory only I guess. You change into some one you touch. I have something like that too. When I touch someone's armor I can take their power. But with you I think you copy their whole self." Rock said thinking.

"What makes you think this?" I said.

"I had a wierd dream about it. Lets test it. I want you to go touch someone." Rock said. I shrugged.

"Alright but if I get punched then I'm stealing your whole wardrobe and going to go flirt with all the girls at school in you're body." I said with a grin. Rock went red and pushed me in the living room. I was chuckling at that point. Everyone looked at me strange.

"So what were you guys talking about?" Bass asked casually from the couch. All eyes were on me.

"My transformation. Now long story who wants to be felt up? How about you X?" I said with sarcasm. X looked distressed for a second not quite getting that I was joking. Zero stepped in front of me.

"Touch me instead." He said. I shrugged and touched Zero with a spec of concentration. Suddenly I was Zero. I flipped my hair. It worked. This was awesome. But how the hell was I going to change back? Or I could go the rest of my life being Zero. Which wouldn't be so bad. But I sorta dig myself. Well at least my looks. Not so much the scar mark but I was pretty nice lookin dude. I think. Who knows I could've been really Fugly. Why am I thinking like this? Like I can never change back. I go off into my own world of thoughts as suddenly I hear someone say "AXL" I look up to see Rock.

"Inafune is here." He said. Who was Inafune again? Oh. That one guy. The asian dude. Okay. Alright. So I look up once more to see him looking at me like an alien. I looked inafune in the face. He spoke.

"Where is Roll and Alia?" He said. We went silent. Finally Bass spoke.

"Old girl is still at school. As for the other snowflake I don't know." Bass said.

"You all must stay together." He said sternly.

"See you guys I was right." X said with a satisfied face.

"Shut it. Now do we really need her? We've got bigger problems. Like what's up with Axl?" Blues said pointing to me. He was right. I was in a world of confusion right now. I had this strange power and I had no idea how to get back to normal. Like the hell man. People out here need help and you're worrying about two deadbeats that don't want to co-operate? That's for the birds maaaaan.

"Yes. Now there's nothing wrong with Axl. That's just his power. He can copy people's looks and abilities the size of himself or a little bit more. If they're bigger than that he can only copy their power."

"Rock and I sorta gathered that but how do I change back." I said out loud.

"Just concentrate and you will." Inafune said. I tried doing it and I felt this odd electric sensation that was a bit tingly on my body. Suddenly. I was myself again. I touched my face happy to feel the old scar there. Yep. Good to be yourself. I grinned.

"This is cool." I said with a grin.

"Cool indeed. But this is bad. You need everyone to stay together. I will help you this once but next time if you're apart they'll be consequences."

"Like what?" I ask with a snicker.

"Death." Inafune answered. We all looked at each other at that point. Bass was the only one to speak with a damn. We sat silent. Until I broke the silence.

"Soooo who are we fighting today?" I said with a false cheery tone. I don't know how I could be happy. Old dude said if we break the rules we're gonna die and that doesn't really sit right with me. Like it's all fun and games until someone dies. I don't think I could handle someone dying in front of me. Ya know what I mean? Even if it was someone I didn't like or didn't know. If someone dies in front of me...I just don't think I can handle it. Then there's the thing...what if it isn't someone else. What if it's me? I'm probably gonna throw out some life speech as I die while Rock is over here balling like a baby. And Zero is over there telling me to be a man and walk that shit off. But I actually got stabbed in the chest...and I really need to stop imagining this and pay attention to what Inafune is saying.

When I tuned back in inafune was saying something about how this would be the 2nd hardest battle we'd fight all week. That's when I got alarmed. How were we supposed to fight the hardest battle with two people missing? It didn't make any sense. At that point all I had was resolve not to fuck up. Keiji Inafune's eyes met mine and he snickered. That didn't seem to be a good sign.

"Axl seems ready. How about the rest?" He said.

"I'm ready. I don't care what challenges you have ahead. I'm not losing for any body." Blues said with a blank face. Or that's what it looked like due to those shades.

"Same goes for me." Zero said.

"Also I ain't taking any hits for anyone." Bass said.

"That's a bit harsh. I mean we are a team."

"See we'd be a team if we actually cared about each other." Bass said.

"I'm pretty sure no one here would blink twice if one of us died." Blues said.

"That's not true." Zero and I both said at the same. We looked at each other. I shrugged and continued.

"I don't know about you guys but I've got a heart." I said with some sarcasm.

"Forget morals. People don't say shit about them when they're all under gun point." Blues said with a smirk. I felt a shiver down my spine from that. At that moment I remember all the crazy stories you hear on the streets about Blues. Yep. It all made sense. Can't argue with his logic. Pretty sure he knows what he's talking about.

"Well that's true can't argue with that one." I said out loud shrugging.

"Blues you need to get healthier hobbies." Rock said with a sigh.

"Kid. Once you're in the only way out is death." Blues said.

"So...not talking about gang logic...Inafune said that our enemies are on top of a sky scraper down town." X said. Hold up what? When? Op...you know what guess I must've spaced on that. I'm just going to pretend like I was listening and agree.

"Lets. Go." Zero said standing up.

"Wait a sec. Are you guys sure we shouldn't try to get Roll?" Rock asked. X sighed.

"He makes a valid point. That silly cheerleader is going to be the death of us all. We need her to cure us if we get hit." X said. Zero shook his head.

"Well we're just gonna have to make sure not to get hit then. Right?" Zero said with a snicker. X had like this look of admiration on his face. Dude. My ship is still progressing. Yes. I nudged Rock. He looked at me I whispered.

"Dude. I tell you by the end of the week those two are going to be shoving their tongues down each other's throats." I whispered in Rock's ear. His whole face went. Red.

"OH MY GOD." Rock yelped out loud. Everyone looked at us.

"It was a bro joke." I said with a grin. Everyone turned away.

"So are we going or what?" Blues said.

"Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah. Lets go." I said hopping off the couch.

"Who's driving?" X said.

"I will again." Zero said raising his hand and walking out the door. We all followed. I locked my house.

Zero's car could hold 4 people. There were of us. People had to lap up. This was...going to be an awkward situation.

"Soooo I call shot gun." Blues said hopping in the front. Zero got in and shrugged. It was Rock, X and Bass and I left to lap up.

"I-I'll sit in the trunk." Rock said with a flushed face. Hah. He probably imagined what could've been.

"My lap isn't good enough for you?" I said with some sarcasm.

"Axl...I don't have a good response for that." Rock said now fully in the back trunk.

"Pffft. You're missing out on aalllllllllll of this." I said rubbing one hand on my lap. X winced.

"Yeaaah I'm not sitting there either." X said sitting down.

"Maybe we call all squeeze to avoid awkward lap contact." X said continuing.

"Alright." Bass said. Squeeze we did. I was all up on the door. It only occured to me that when we drove away that we could've also took my car.

The drive was pretty quiet save for me putting my two cents in at random points and only half the car laughing at my stupid jokes. Then there was Blues telling a story about how he got into a fight with a 47 year old woman over a sweater til finally we were there. I gotta say that story changed my view on middle age women. Gives me chills when I think about that. When we all got out of the care we saw electrical currents coming from the top of the building. Who were we fighting again? Electricity man? Best guess. Knowing the whole pattern thing I'd find out before we started fighting him. With out any delay we all transformed. This time the white space came by itself.

I got out my guns and started heading up to the building. Bass glanced at the building with disapproval.

"How the hell do we even get up there?" He said.

"Lets get creative." X said with a smile. He stepped back a little bit then he dashed foward with some kind of jet thing coming out of his foot. The hopped on the building and started running up the side. Zero suddenly had the same ability and follwed. What the hell man? Can I do that? I thought about different ways to start this thing up. While that happened I watched as all the people around me progressed. Protoman's shield turned into a flippin jet board looking thing. Bass got some sort of dog thing out. After yelling "GOSPEL." Rock yelled "Rush Jet" and this red robot dog came up. Here I was over here stuck.

"Axl. You good?" Rock said before flying off on that red robot dog. I sighed.

"I don't know what to do." I said.

"What about those jet looking things that are on your back?" Rock said noticing them. I touched my back. I felt stupid.

" I totally knew that." I say. Rock laughs.

"SureSure. Let's get going." Rock says with a shrug. And with that he's off.

"Right." I say as I push forward and ...waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaohh I was flying. Dude I felt freeeeeeeeeeeeee. I could really get behind this whole flying thing. Like I felt all free like I was floating on air. Now I know how Princess Jasmine felt on that scene of Aladdin. I felt the urge to break out into song but that would've been really really awkward more awkward than my normal awkward. Too awkward for this situation. We're about to battle after all. I need to get it together.

So I take out my gun and I dash up the building passing everyone else. Ha looks like I've got speed on my side too. Look at me being OP. When I get up there the first thing I see is electrical currents being blasted at me. I dodge. By then everyone else is up there too. I give them a smirk. Zero shakes his head in disapproval. We suddenly all hear laughter and look up at the electric figure. He has two very familiar blondes tied up. I facepalm.

Leave it to the damsel in distress cheerleader and the awkward no talking girl to get kidnapped. This is great. Just peachy. Now we have to save them. This is some shit. If they just would've stayed with us none of this shit would've happened. Serves Roll right. Bitch learned today. Excuse my language. Now as for Alia...see this is what bein g socially awkward gets you ; Kidnapped. Now then time to save some blonde girls.

I jet in with my newly found skills. Guns charging smirk on my face all cocky and stuff. When suddenly...I get the shit shocked out of me...and I face plant. Epic fail right? i can feel the concrete ground and I get up a bit hurt. But I get back up none the less. Zero grabs my hand and helps me up. He has a smirk like he's about to laugh on his face. I shrug it out. Bass walks up and puts his hand on my shoulder...oh god I feel a joke coming along.

"Axl. I'm sorry to tell you this but...YOU GOT KNOCKED THE FUCK OUT!" Bass says. Everyone holds back sniffled laughs. I brush my self off with some dignity and I sigh.

"Axl it wasn't that bad." Rock says with a smile.

"R-Really?" I say fake sniffle crying.

"Yeah man at least you didn't get kidnapped like a certain dumb broad I know." Blues said with a shrug.

"Aww thanks. That makes me feel better." I said. The enemy spoke at that point.

"Are you guys going to keep messing around or are we going to fight?" The electric dude said. His name appeared in big letters. Elecman. Hah cool stylish.

"Hey. We were having moment. Thank you very much." Blues said. Elecman snickered.

"Let's see how well you can have moments after you feel my electric SHOCK." He said throwing a beam at us. Blues blocked it with his shield and Bass got in close and started blasting. This boss however was different from the other ones. For one he seemed cool. For two, He dodged.

"Hold up. Who told you, you could dodge?" I said observing the whole thing.

"Look's like we've got a badass c'mon X. Let's get him." Zero said with a grin before running off to get him.

"Y-Yeah." X said flashing a stereotypical cute anime girl smile. Awww yeaaah that ship. So weapons blazing X and Zero charged at Elecman. Zero got up close and tried to get hits in with his sword while X kept charge shooting. Rock went and helped along with the killing of elecman. But elecman was fast. He dodged at the speed of lightning. They were having trouble I was about to help when suddenly I heard a noise. A new guy came up from out of nowhere. He had a flame coming from out of his head and hands. His name flashed before us. "FIREMAN." a joke a appeared in my mind. So I was over here like :

"Aye bro. Why're you Fireman when you're out here starting fires and shit. I don't see you putting any out." I said with a snicker. Bass heard me and facepalmed. Fireman just looked at me for a second before going batshit crazy and saying "FIRE. MY JUSTICE BURNS HOTLY." Then he lit up with flames and started throwing them. I gave him a look of disapproval before shooting rapidly with my guns. But that didn't help. Like...at all. His flames grew hotter and huger like my bullets were his fuel. I decided that I was going to let this be someone else's problem. I ran back over to Elecman and started shooting with Rock and X. Zero was still up close trying to hit Elecman. But it wasn't too effective. Elecman was really fast. Zero was going pretty fast but Elecman had a little bit of an edge over him. He kept occasionally shocking Zero. This kept going until Zero had taken his last hit and he started to stumble.

Zero fell on one knee and looked like he was really hurt. X stopped shooting and ran over to check. Rock and I nodded to each other to keep going. I looked over at fireman to see Blues and Bass getting some hits on him. But it wasn't going so hot. I saw that Blues had burn marks, and Bass' helmet was getting chipped off. Things were going so good at the moment. I was a little worried. If only we could get to Roll. She'd be able to heal us. I was thinking about all this as I dodged and shot. While Rock was over here jumping and shooting. Elecman suddenly stopped attacking. Then he sighed. He started talking.

"You guys are boring and a total eyesore, and like you look stupid. You'll never win against me with that lame style." He said give us a look of disgust.

I'm slightly annoyed. Did he really just call us basic? Hell naw. I spoke.

"I know you didn't just call Rock and I basic bitches. We're bout to fight." I said. Rock laughed. I then continued.

"We're too extravagant for your high yellow electric looking wolverine mask looking ass." I finished with a sassy black woman snap. Rock was over here weak with laughter. Ah such a charging thing making someone laugh. Good feeling ya know? Rock contributed with the joke.

"Preach gurl preach." He said. I snickered. As soon as we stopped talking Elecman had a sinister glar. He was getting charged up. I could see the electricity coming off of him. Oh shit. This didn't look good. Maybe I trolled a little too hard. He spoke.

"D-Did...you just call me WOLVERINE!?" Elecman yelled. There was some serious static going on all around him. This looked real bad. He started rapidly throwing charged electric blasts at us. They were bigger now and alot faster than before. We were dodging with all our might and attempting to shoot. But that part wasn't really going so hot. I was focusing so hard on not trying to get hit with one of those blasts. It looked like if you got hit you'd just be done for good. I could tell Rock was really trying too.

The blasts got faster and faster. Suddenly out of nowehere Rock got hit. I could hear him cry out. Then Elecman smirked and concentraited the blast making it a ray. I was about to run to attack him but X charge shotted Elecman causing him to turn around. I saw Rock tumble off the building. He was free falling. He was passed out so he couldn't call Rush. I ran over there and used my jets for speed. I tried to grab him before he fell but I was too late. I was in despiration. I jumped off of the building to try and grab him. I went forward with the jets in my back. There was one thing going through my mind. I can't let him fall. I can't.

I jet forward as fast as I can and I grab Rock's hand and pull him in close. I have him. It's okay. I feel like literally one second of relief, when suddenly I feel an electric shock go through my body and pain to go with it. It paralysed me. I hear someone call out. "AXL!". God I knew right then and there that I'd gotten fucked up. I felt my eyelids close and I could feel myself falling and loosing control of my jets. I grip Rock closer. That's all I can remember before passing out.

When I woke up my whole body hurt. I was still in my armor and it was a bit dark. I could still see though. I looked up and saw I was trapped somewhere in some kind of rubble. I looked around. I must be under something. I heard breathing next to me. It was Rock. He was okay. Yay my heroic efforts paid off. Meanwhile I'm over here completely wrecked. I try to move and I feel glass or something in my back where my jets used to be. It hurts so bad. Fuck, I can't even move. I saw Rock shift. Again at least he was okay. I don't think it would sit right with me if he got hurt. It was wierd. This is the second day I've known the guy. And yet I'm over here risking my life for the guy. This is soo out of character for me.

Honestly a week ago someone falls off of a building they can knock on heavens door. But with Rock...It felt like a piece of me would be lost if he died. At that moment I'd felt irrational. Like I was acting without much thinking. Then it hit me. It meant something. I couldn't picture myself doing this for any of the other people out there fighting, just Rock. So what was so special? He was different from them. Cute and quiet, liked video games, got embarrassed easily, was awkward at least half the time he was. But there was something about him. Sure it was fate that I sat next to him that yesterday but honestly I don't think I had a choice I'd sit any where else. Even knowing I had to go through all this crap. Then another thing hit me.

It was official. I had a crush. It felt wierd. All the girls I've been with were just some bitches and sluts. I wouldn't call them girlfriends either. Just one night hits. They were easy. I've never felt this sorta way about another person. I thought all this as I was looking at Rock passed out. I took his helmet off. Yep it's official. I'm whipped. Barely two days and he's got my heart in a motherfucking zip lock bag. I felt like I was forgetting something. Oh yeaaah. There's a fight going on somewhere up there and I'm over here feeling some kind of way towards Rock. I need Jesus. shooot no I don't. I'm probably already going to hell. No coming back from that.

It still hurt to move but I took my gun and shot the rubble. There was a way out now and I saw the night sky. Wow it's this late? I'm pretty sure it was morning when the last time I was conscious but whatever. I shook Rock a little bit. He shifted and his eyes opened. He looked at me and I looked at him. Yeah awkward. I broke the awkward and spoke.

"Rock, let's get out of here." I said extending my hand. Rock grabbed it and stood up. He rubbed his head.

"W-What happened?" He asked.

"In short dude, you got taken out back and then fell off the building. But I caught you. But plot twist I got taken out back, then we both fell and now we're here." I said.

"Wow. Erm. Axl you've got glass in your back." Rock said slightly disturbed.

"Yeah... I sorta guess that." I said.

"Can I get those out for you?" Rock asked.

"Please do." I said hiding my pain. I was hurting over here. After a horrible pain of Rock pulling out broken glass that was inside of me and after many shrieks of pain later Rock and I limped back the surface as soon as we do I hear "AXL! Get yo ass over here. I WANT TO GO HOME!" and "Bass don't be rude. They might be hurt." "Well all I know is that they better hurry the fuck up." I recognized the two voices as Bass and Roll. I sighed then called out

"We're over here!" I heard them running towards us. When they found us, Roll had tears in her eyes and she hugged Rock. He looked amazed like this never happened before.

"Rock I was so worried. Don't ever do that again you idiot lame dork." She said as she hugged tighter. Aw that's so nice. She's not being a bitch. Bass then spoke.

"Yo Axl dude what you did took some serious guts." He said doing one of those dap hug things that we men do from time to time.

"Yeah I don't know what I was thinking." I said. Bass looked me over.

"You guys are pretty banged up. Roll over here can fix you guys up and I'll call X, Blues Zero and Alia over here so we can go home." Bass said. Roll walked over and put her hand over where I was hurt and some blue pixel stuff came out of her hand and I felt a tingly sensation and it was all fixed.

"Thank you." I said. She smiled.

"It's the least I can do." She said. Yep it was 100%. She's so much better when she's not being a bitch.

"Hey so you guys won right?" I asked. Bass smirked.

"Hell yeah we did. Zero and X ended up killing Elecman and Blues and I took care of old Fireman. But old fire took alot of effort." Bass said.

"I'm sorry I messed up. You guys had less people and..." Rock started. Bass cut him off.

"No...if anything you gave us the edge and the rage to win." Bass said.

"Alright. But next time I want to be one of the ones who deliver the last blow." Rock said. He must've made a new resolve or something. There was like a fierce light on his face.

"Ooooooh Kill em." I said. It was then when Zero and the others pulled up. We all morphed out of our armor and changed back. The real world was back. We piled into the car which proved 8x more difficult this time because of Roll and Alia. Rock ended up sitting on me. Awww yeaaah. God why am I such a creep? I wonder if Rock notices how creepy I am. If he did, he didn't seem to mind. He was really blushy through the whole ride though. The whole car was talking about the fight that went on.

"Axl. Rock we were so worried about you." X said. Zero made a "Pfffft." noise.

"You mean "I" right X? I'm pretty sure you were crying at one point." Zero said with a smirk. X looked in different.

"Was not." X said crossing his arms.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch. I was just teasing." Zero said still being smug.

"Not gonna lie though I was flipping out. But I'm pretty sure Blues had it the worst." Bass said.

"No kidding he was over here spouting stuff like "If anything happened to my little brother" while going ham on fireman" Zero said.

"Rock you know I love ya bro." Blues said.

"Glad to see you guys care." I said.

After that we somehow started talking about lame rappers which in turn turned into a horrible rap battle.

"Megaman X, put you in a hex. with no new friends, no new friends, and no sex." X threw out. We started cracking up.

"My name is megaman but you can call me Rock, cause I'll be rocking your shit up and down the block." Rock said. Guess it was my turn.

"I'm Axl. I can not rap though, but my lines still better than AB soul." I said not putting much thought into it.

"Zero the hero, so bitches ain't got no fear no. Walk up and down the street protecting scuzes from oyashirou." Zero said. At that point we were laughing.

"My name Blues, get some clues, you bout to lose,one hit will knock you out yo shoes." Blues said.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." The whole car said at once.

"Out here I'm Roll break so many hearts I'm taking ya soul. Gonna need some days to console." Roll said. Then Bass started.

"Bass leaving bodies with no trace can't kill me with lace-" Bass said about to finish and then Blues cut him off.

"Girls gotta get out their mace." Blues said with a smirk. We died laughing.

"Blues get the hell out my face." Bass said. We all laughed.

"God. Everyone please stop rhyming." Zero said with a sigh.

It was a good night.

To be continued.

* * *

**This chapter took a minute to get out cause of school It got real over there and what not. Plus some other stuff. Anyways. I make no promises the next chapter will be up when it's up.**


	3. Wednesday

The next morning I actually woke up and went to school on time. Which was a miracle of some sort. I went to my first hour with a smug smirk on my face. No interruptions would be made today. I was gonna be a good little egg and then eventually get badass grades. Then everyone would be like "WOAH That guy changed. Let's start a fan club for him." Then I'd be like "It wasn't nothing." If only...if only. In retrospect most of the time it doesn't matter if you've changed. Thing things you did and the things you've said will always be a stain on your record. People never forget. Hell we never forget either. Never forgive neither. That's just how it is. I don't know how we humans started thinking and acting in these ways but since we have there's a clear border between us all. I see it even more clearly now. Although as of two days ago...the border is getting a bit weak. I'm starting to see things differently.

Like for example Zero. When I first saw him I thought one thing : This guy is an asshole. A undoubtable asshole who needs a good slap to the face. But you know what's funny? Just from a few minutes of changing my view this morning and observing Zero I know why he's the way he is. Other people. He got that cocky big head of his from all the attention he gets from doing a good job. It all makes sense. Hell any of us would feel like we're the shit if a bunch of fanboys and fangirls wanted to be just like you and you were basically the schools motherflippin sports hero. All those compliments all those girls wanting the D made him feel like he could have what ever he wanted when ever he wanted. That all his efforts meant that he was basically that dude and no one could step to him. Now I get that. I get him. When I look at it like that he's less of a douche. Now that I've actually talked to him for more than minutes including yesterday and the day before. Dude is pretty cool.

Then there's Blues. You'd think knowing him would get you shot. Actually you know what...I can't even make that argument. I'm pretty sure I got shot a few good times in the time that I've known him. Pffft. But I gotta hand it to some of these stereotypes. I was completely right about X. He was still the same goody two shoes I thought he was before I've even met him. Although he's a lot more gutsy then I gave him credit for in the beginning. Then there's Roll. Who's capable of being a human being. As I saw yesterday. Not you're stereotypical blonde cheerleader. Bass wasn't as angry as I'd made him out to be either. Dude was pretty cool.

Now there's one stereotype I don't see breaking anytime soon. Alia. The quiet awkward girl who doesn't say anything. She's just there. Like why? She hasn't navigated for us once and she doesn't speak one word. Her eyes just shift around the room all paranoid like. I kinda have the urge to know her story. Like everyone else I feel like I kinda know except for her. So I made the resolve. When something goes down today I'm gonna talk to her.

Suddenly my mind gets snapped back into where I am. My first hour. A paper is in front of me. Some sort of rubric for some kind of research paper. This shit. Urg. Why even? I guess I can't really complain. I said I would change so I can't just blow this thing off. That's when I hear an announcement on the intercom.

"We need Axl Red. Zero Wily, and X Cain down to the office." The voice said. It was the dean guy. I sighed. Something was about to go down. I stood up from my chair the same time X and Zero did. We all looked at each other. I guess that had the same idea as me. I knew this wasn't regular. Now me getting called down the office? Okay. Alright...but X? and at the same time? No. There was gonna be some shit. When we stood up to walk out the door the whole classroom froze. The teacher stopped writing on the board and the students didn't move. It felt eerie. We got out of there quick. We soon found that the whole school seemed to be frozen. Zero spoke.

"You guys. This is gonna get bad I can feel it. Stay close." Zero said. X and I nodded.

"Do you think the other's got called down as well?" X asked.

"That might be but..." Zero said voice trailing off. I knew where he was going with this.

"I think that they're tying to split us up for easier kills." I said.

"Please don't say that." X said.

"Don't worry. Even if the whole school tries to kills us. We're not going down without a fight." Zero said. X looked with admiration. I nodded in approval.

"No kidding." I said looking all around. Suddenly the three of us heard footsteps coming up from stopped talking. It was approaching. Zero, X and I nodded. We changed into our armor. The whole scenery changed the same. It was wierd. Time didn't stop. We were just in some odd rift. Before we even turned around to look we had our weapons blazing. When we heard them come in close we struck. One blast. two bullets and one slash from Zero's saber. When we ran towards our target we saw and heard some familiar voices.

"Ahhh...shit man...why'd you stab me?" Bass said on the ground bleeding. I looked over at Zero and he looked super guilty.

"Oh...I'm so sorry..." Zero said. X facepalmed. I looked Rock was also on the ground with two bullet marks in his armor. The guilt dropped on me. Rock didn't say anything he was just rubbing the spots where he got hit. I looked to see Roll on the ground who got hit by X's blast. We helped them all up.

"How about next time...you look before you shoot." Rock said as Roll healed him. I shrugged.

"Hey you know you could've been some rapist robot master. Who knows." I said shrugging. Rock sighed.

"Alright. I'll forgive you." Rock said.

"Meh you sure? You can take a hit at me if you want?" I said. Rock just looked the other way.

"No. It's fine." Rock said with a slightly red face. I smirked. He was just too damn cute.  
After more healing and a few conversations later we were back walking to the office. For some reason it was taking 80 days. Like I feel like we'd been walking for a good 5 minutes. I stopped.

"Okay...seriously...what is up with this?" I said. Everyone stopped and then turned around. Zero spoke.

"My guess is that someone is controlling the scenery and leading us somewhere that isn't the office." Zero said.

"That's odd. I figured that we'd get to the office and then there would be a fight." X said.

"Guess there's someone else out to get us." Bass said. I sighed.

"Can't get a break can we?" I said with a sigh.

"Nope. But does anyone else feel a chill?" Rock said shivering a little bit. I felt it to but I didn't bring it up. It was definitely too cold in here. But hey Rock if you're too cold maybe you should bring it in. Of course I'd have to wait til later to say that out loud.

"You guys don't think it has to do with one of those Robo-creeps do you?" Roll said.

"Well who whatever it is we have to find Blues and Alia." Zero said.

"That complicates things because I just know they're not in the same place." I sighed. We heard foot steps. So we just turned around and it was Alia.

"Speak of the devil. We were worried." X said. Alia just looked up and looked down without talking. Why was she responding like that? People were talking to her. Sure she was shy but that was a little rude ya know?

"Alia. Why so why man?" I said out loud. She just turned away from me. I was getting a little bit irritated but I told myself I would break her shell today. And dammit I will.

"Alia. Your hair is fabulous." I said. Alia just looked up and blushed a little bit and didn't talk. Okay so I was getting somewhere. Zero and X looked at me and then smirked. Yep they caught on to my plan. It's good to have eye contact sometimes. Serves me well. X went first.

"Alia...have I ever told you how beautiful your eyes are?" X said with a smile. Alia blushed again.

"Alia. I bet your voice is even more beautiful. Why not talk to us?" Zero said putting on his game face. Alia put her hand over her face at that point.

"Yeah we're in this together. I know it's hard being social...I don't talk much either...but c'mon. Don't just push us away like this." Rock said.

"Yeah take it from Rock. He was awkward up until two days ago." I said with a smirk. X laughed.

"Hey!" Rock said with fake irritation.

"Oh you know I love you." I said with a wave of my hand. Alia laughed. Yes she laughed. She freaking spoke. Yes mission accomplished. I smiled.

"See that's more like it."

"I'm..sorry I'm just at a loss for words...you're all so strange." She said. We all looked at her.

"Strange? What do you mean by that?" Zero asked.

"The way you are to each other. You've only know each other for almost 3 days and it looks like you and X want to kiss, Rock and Axl are besties and Blues and Bass are official what they call "homies" and even the infamous Roll isn't being a bitch. I don't know what to make of it. I'm just here. All I do is read all day...like where do I fit in?" Alia said as if she was getting everything off her chest. Zero and X looked at bit embarrassed and Roll didn't look like she appreciated the bitch part.

"Hey what books do you read?" X said suddenly.

"Oh the good teen ones like Maximum Ride and of course the stereotypical Hunger Games and Cirque Du freak and ..." X cut her off as he put his hand on her shoulder. Which seemed a bit out of character for X.

"You do realize we're best friends now right?" X said looking directly at Alia. She giggled.

"This is awesome...I misjudged you guys..." Alia said.

"Damn striaght...we're like the second coming of the breakfast club." I said.

"Dude yes I love that movie." Zero said.

"Oh man...look at the bonding going on." I say wiping a fake tear from my eye.

"So...you guys...does anyone notice the frost on the floor now?" Bass said. I looked down. There was ice that looked like it was literally growing on the floor trying to trap us all. I broke free with my foot. Everyone else did the same. Rock shivered more I put my arms around him basically putting his face into my chest. He was soft. Did I really just think that? God. I need help. I spoke.

"Take my warmth Rock." I said with a grin and a dramatic voice.

"Ah...erm..." Rock could not get a proper sentence out.

"Embrace it." I whispered in an on purpose creepy tone.

"I...I don't know what to say." Rock said.

"Say "Oh Axl...you're so warm hold me closer." That's when I say.. "Rock not in front of the others." I said mimicking Rock's voice at the appropriate parts. I had no idea what the response was going to be. Rock however spoke without hesitation.

"You're so wierd Axl." He said with a smile.

"I know. But isn't it great?" I said with a smirk.

"It really is. This whole situation would be 8x more serious without your comic relief." Zero said standing still I noticed th eice creeping up his leg.

"So I like how no one cares that we're freezing." X said trying to break the grasp that the ice had on his feet.

"I don't understand why the boss doesn't face us like a man. He must be a punk bitch" Bass said.

"Yep definitely a punk bitch" I agreed.

"No doubt about it" Zero said nodding.

"Mhm" Rock said nodding along. X chuckled. I heard Alia gasp suddenly I looked at her. She looked back up at me.

"He's here. There are two of them. Their close by." Alia said. God look at her. Finally being useful. I'm proud of her.

"What are their elements." Zero said.

"Ice and time." Alia said.

"Wait a sec. Time? Is that why time stopped even though we didn't change into our armor?" X asked.

"Yes. It appears so. The iceman is weak. But time man...we're gonna need all our wits to fight him." Alia said.

"Alright. God... what an awkward combo. Can you tell us how close they are Alia?" Rock asked.

"Iceman is right above us on the next floor. Timeman...has already found Blues."

"Shit. We need to go help him." Bass said ready to run in any direction.

"We can't right now." Alia said. I raise an eyebrow.

"Why not?"

"Iceman is about to attack in...3..2..1" Alia said. Suddenly there was a big ice particle that came out from the ceiling we all got out of the way. Including Alia. Now when we all heard iceman we thought of some badass dude with like crazy ice spikes and like I don't know sorta like iceman from X-men to be honest. But when I saw this dude I was just like ...why? If I were to describe iceman by one word it would be : Cute. Iceman didn't look like he could hurt any body. Like he looked like a little stuffed animal...flippin todler cuteness of cute.

Little dude over here had a blue fluffy coat on that had that little fluff on it and some little snow boots. He was short. How could this guy even be a threat? He just looked like he lost his parents. I spoke first after his name appeared in big letters above our head. "Iceman"

"Aww...he's so cute." I said outloud.

"I know...I just wanna take him home and squeeze and cuddle his face!" X said hugging the air. We all looked at X strangely. X blushed.

"Don't even say anything." X said.

"Okay...getting past X's newfound obsession with iceman...it's time for you to die." Rock said pointing his blaster at Iceman. Iceman just blinked.

"Rock have you no soul?" X said.

"X. Stop being irrational. We need to kill this guy." Zero said. X sighed.

"Fine. But I'm not charge shooting him." X said getting his blaster ready. Iceman at that point looked like he was about to cry.

"Lets. Get this over with..."I said. I pulled out my guns. I guess we were all going to strike at one time. We surrounded iceman and he was just still standing there when suddenly he spoke.

"I don't think we're going to make it out of this sir." Iceman said to himself. Then his whole face expression changed and he replied to himself.

"Maggot these weaklings are no match for us." Iceman said to himself in a much sterner tone. I was a little freaked out. Okay so ice powers? I can handle but like...this dude over here might be a psychopath. A fucking cute psychopath. And when you're dealing with one of those...it's gonna get real. Too real. So when I heard this I gripped my gun tighter. At the moment I did Iceman started laughing. One of those awkward creepy laughs. Yep it was definitely time to kill this guy. Right when I was about to shoot he breathed in throwing ice at daggers at us. We started dodging them. Zero spoke.

"Alia, Roll get out of the way. Everyone else. Show no mercy." Zero said. Everyone nodded. Alia grabbed Roll's hand and they both ran to the next hallway. Still they could see what was going on but at a safe distance. Rock started charge blasting Iceman. Iceman started dodging the bullets and I started just going trigger happy on the trail of his foot steps. I cursed to myself because I was always just one second off. Like seriously one of those hits should've hit. Maybe something else was going on here. That's when I got an idea here. If we're fighting Ice...and time...what if timeman is helping even though he's not even here right now? Surly time probably stops everywhere when he does it. So... what if I started throwing some off shots in there? Like what if I shot in one direction I thought iceman would run before he did? He wouldn't notice me firing that off shot among all my others and walk right into it...this could work. Look at me using my smarticles.

So I tried just that not really telling my plan to anyone. Zero , Bass, Rock and X kept attacking with their own patterned while I tried my own. The innocent iceman dodges all my regular shots. Look at him go. The first. The 2nd. The third. Oh but wait. Where's the fourth shot iceman? Hah. In your motherfucking chest that's where. Ohhhh kill em. The shot went in. Iceman stopped in pain. I did a whole "YES." motion. Everyone looked at me. I shrugged. Then I spoke.

"Guys. Time is on his side. Attack 1 second ahead." I said. Everyone else nodded. I knew the fight was going to be over soon. Iceman was going to be melted soon. Very. Very soon. Dude look at me making jokes. Hah. God that was punny. I need to go home and rethink my life again. So after we figured out how Iceman was dodging he started get hit a lot more often. To the point it looked like a bunch of teenagers were going straight up ham on a little boy. Which made me feel bad. Just a little bit but hey it was either him or us. I wasn't going to let that go. I could see that X was avoiding looking while he was shooting Iceman. What a pacifist. Anyways by the time we were through iceman was on his back on the floor. There was one last hit left. Zero took his sword and put it right to Iceman's throat and spoke. I was a bit confused by this.

"So tell me. Who gives you orders? Who is the guy running this show?" Zero said putting his saber really close to iceman's chest. Iceman made a whimper noise. X made a sound of sympathy. Everyone else just sat there and watched. There was silence while old dude iceman was whimpering.

"I-I don't..." Iceman said shuddering. Zero squinted his eyes.

"Listen up you little shit, you're going to tell me. Or I'll split your cute little face into two." Zero said with a tone full of malice. Iceman started whimpering and sobbing again. X intervened. He shoved Zero out the way. Zero looked puzzled for a second.

"Dude. What are you doing?" Zero asked.

"Listen. Even if this little guy is bad you can't treat him like that it's wrong." X said picking up Iceman. I felt a little bit irritated. Seriously? Does it matter if they're cute? It was do or die. I didn't see X complaining when we were beating up all the others so why now?

"X hold up. You're being irrational." I said putting my two cents in.

"X did you not just see him freeze blast us a few seconds ago?" Bass asked with a facepalm. Zero sighed. He walked over to X.

"You're really stubborn with your little pacifist ways and values and what not you know that?" Zero said looking right at X. X's face turned into a glare as he held the half unconscious iceman.

"I think these robots that we're fighting can change for the better." X said looking right back at Zero his stare un faltering.

"It's in their programming to kill us. Don't you get that? Now stand aside." Zero said making a grab for Iceman. X moved out the way.

"Then it's not his choice to do what he does. C'mon Zero." X said with a persistent look in his eyes. Zero glanced the other way as if he was going to give in. This was hopeless it was probably going to go on forever...I had to stop this. We needed to kill the little dude and keep going to time man.

"So I know I'm not the only one with frost bite over here. I vote we kill the kid and get it over with." I said outloud. Rock looked at me.

"That's so mean Axl! X might be on to something." Rock said. I facepalmed.

"Are you guys serious right now?! This dude seriously just shot Ice at us and you think he has some good in him? No. Even if he does he's got some wierd multi personality disorder. Just kill him now so we can find Blues." I said.

"Axl's right. Time is wasting. Blues and Timeman have probably already started fighting by now." Bass said.

"Yeah I'm a bit worried..." Rock said.

"See I have a point. Now if X will stop being such a little girl we can get going." I said. X sighed.

"I'm not changing my mind." X said.

"Dude. Forget this. I'm not going to waste time over here while Blues gets possibly killed because you guys are doing the most. I'm out. Alia tell me what part of the school Blues is in right now." I said.

"He's in the office already. In the detention room." Alia said.

"Axl. I'm going with you." Rock said. Oh look at that. Perfect. Mhmmm. I grinned.

"Worried about your cool older brother?" I said with a smirk.

"N-No! I just don't think it's smart to send one person. Alia said he'd be tough." Rock said.

"I did in fact say that." Alia said. I nodded. Bass sighed.

"I'll go too." Bass said. I nodded in approval.

"Roll you know you should come along too." Rock said.

"Why's that?" Roll said in an irritated tone. Rock made a face of disapproval.

"Because. What if we need to be healed." Rock replied back in a slightly irritated tone I didn't really hear of before this.

"Fine. Don't tell me what do asshole." Roll said.

"I wasn't being an asshole bitch." Rock said slightly mumbling.

"Rock don't make me-" Roll got cut off.

"SOOOOOOO. To break the awkward tension let's get going." I said walking forward turning Rock way from Roll and pushing him towards the way we were going.

"Drama bomb. Gosh I can't tell which one of you is the girl twin sometimes." I said with a snicker. Both Rock and Roll made the same irritated glance. Bass laughed.

We got quiet for a minute. The hallways still felt eerie even though Iceman was clearly taken out back. We were almost to the Office when suddenly we heard foot steps behind us. We turned around it was X, Zero and Alia. No Iceman. So I guessed Zero convinced X some kind of way huh? Wonder how? I guess I'd have to pry later. Maybe it has something to do with my ship. I spoke.

"What happened to iceman?" I asked.

"We killed him" Zero said. X seemed to be alright with this.

"Alright...what made you change your mind X?" Rock asked.

"N-Nothing." X said. Well all exchanged suspicious looks. We asked Alia and she shrugged. She obviously knew something. Again I would have to pry later. But that would have to come at a later time because we were right at the door. When We opened it we heard blasts. Yep some stuff was about to go down. There was no one in the office and completely no sound in there. Time however seemed to be working right...It was strange. When we went into the detention center we heard the blasts get louder. At this point we were basically running. Blues was in there and he was fighting. I hoped that he didn't have any intense injuries when I opened that door.

I opened the door and I saw blues dodge Timeman's punches...or what I guessed was time man. Blues stopped fighting for a second and looked at us. He spoke.

"Bout time." Blues said. Bass snickered.

"Was that supposed to be a joke?" Bass said.

"Ha. No, Now if you could shut up and help me kill this guy It'd be nice." Blues said.

"Dude are you alright?" Zero asked Blues. Blues gave him a thumbs up. I looked around the room to see Timeman looking like he was taking a break. I was impressed.

"Blues you went ham on this guy didn't you?" I said with a look of disapproval.

"Yeah he disrespected me. I wasn't having it." Blues said.

"Let's save the talk for after we beat this guy" Rock said getting his blaster out. I pulled out my guns and followed. Zero his saber. X got his blaster and Bass got out his. We were ready. Timeman looked irritated.

"Seriously? That fool Iceman said he would stall for me." Timeman said.

"Well that's too bad because your buddy is a smear on the floor now." Rock said. Oho! Look at Rock making superhero one liners over here. I see you rock. Get it bro.

"Whatever. I'm not that fool Iceman." Timeman said. Zero made a "Hah" sound.

"Well you're about to be. Prepare yourself." Zero said taking out his sword. I looked at Timeman once again. The dude looked kind of wobbly. Like he'd gotten a beating. Honestly it didn't look like he really stood a chance against all of us. Still we could be all that careful around him. I decided to end this quick. I started shooting my gun without one word about it. X and Rock followed up while Zero kept sending slashes from his sword. Blues didn't attack neither did Bass. They looked like they were conversing about something I couldn't hear because of the shot sounds. Pretty soon Timeman was on the ground.

"Damn it...you can't make it to tomorrow..." Timeman said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I'll stop you. I'll stop everything...I'll stop time." Timeman said panting.

"You're not stopping anything." Rock said shooting timeman with the last Blast. He absorbed his power from the air. I looked over at Rock.

"Why'd you steal his power?" I asked.

"Stopping time might be useful for later." Rock said.

"Oh by the way Rock lovely one liners." I said. Rock blushed a little bit and smiled.

"Why thank you." Rock said.

"Aww look at that little bro you've went and made yourself a friend." Blues said walking by and shifting the helmet on Rock's head. Rock tried to fiddle with it to fix it right.

"Lets go back to our reality." X said.

"Alright." Alia said. Suddenly a thought popped into my mind.

"Wait. How much time do you think has passed? Since we've been here." I said.

"It's hard to tell honestly. Like yesterday it was night-time when we were done." X said.

"It's been 6 hours." Alia said.

"Seriously? It only felt like 30 minutes." I said rubbing my head.

"Well no time like the present right?" Rock said.

"That was really lame." Roll said rolling her eyes.

"You guys need jesus." Zero said.

"Zero lord knows you've never touched a bible." X said.

"Oh? How do you know?" Zero said.

"I can just tell by looking at you." X said.

"Well isn't that judging someone by their looks? Looks like someone is being...a hyprocrite." Zero said with a smug tone. X went a bit red.

"So." X said walking away. We all changed out of our armor at that point when we did we saw a teacher passed out on the floor. I was confused. What was he doing there. The thought didn't really occur to me until X spoke it out loud.

"That's...you don't think that's who Timeman really is do you?" X said.

Woah. Hold up. The fuck? The robot masters were real people? Does that mean iceman was a real person too. Roll bent down and checked the teachers pulsed. She came back up looking horrified.

"He's dead." She said.

He's dead?...does that mean we killed him? I never liked this particular teacher...but, we've really been killing real people this whole time...I don't know how I feel about this. It sorta feels like a strange pain in my chest that keeps getting bigger the more I think about it. All of a sudden X ran out of the room. Zero had one more glance before he went after him. Alia looked like she was on the verge of tears aswell as she walked out slowly. Roll stood horrified. Blues clenched his fist and when I looked over to Bass he was already gone. When I looked over at Rock I saw no emotion. Had he known the whole time? I was sure he'd known more than most of us...but...how why wouldn't he tell us. I spoke silently.

"You knew Rock...didn't you?" I asked. Rock looked away and nodded yes. I clenched my teeth a little bit. How many people have I killed? Help kill anyway. Six robot masters were already dead. I helped kill almost every single one. There was blood on my hands. I remember at one point I started shaking but I don't know why. I felt disgusting. I was about ready to walk out when Rock randomly grabbed my hand. I looked up at him. He spoke.

"Axl. They're only dead in this universe." Rock started I cut him off.

"I. I know but...listen I can't be here right now. I'm going home." I said. I tried to walk away but Rock grabbed my hand tighter.

"Axl this is our destiny...I know it doesn't feel right but..." Rock paused. I looked up at him. Yep I could feel it. He wanted to cry too. Rock was one of those people who you could just tell by looking at him that he cared about people about life and about things. That he could feel guilt and unnessesary things. He'd probably had this bottled up the whole time we've been doing this. Hiding it in the back of his mind. Honestly when I think about it...I'm sort of glad no one told me I wouldn't get as far as I did. Sure there was the back of my mind telling me I hadn't changed from before. But still...I...felt like if I broke down there Rock would just go on feeling 8x worse. I don't want to do that. I stopped myself from shaking and I pulled Rock in some odd array of an embrace. I spoke softly.

"Listen...you don't have to feel guilt about this. I'm glad you didn't tell me. I'm okay with it. Killing people isn't alright but...if this is what we were made to do then...how do I say this...Fuck it. You said it just now...it's what we have to do. For some greater good we don't know anything about. You're not in this alone Rock. So don't bottle stuff up like this. You can cry." I said basically hugging him as the words came out of my mouth.

"I'm not crying." Rock said muffled as he put his head to my chest. Yeah right that wasn't crying. He lifted his head and looked at me.

"I'm sorry." Rock said not looking directly at me.

"It's not your fault." I said looking him into the eyes. I saw Rock's eyes glance toward the dead body on the floor. I turned him away from that. More towards the door.

"Let me take you home. Hell you know what? Lets go get some Icecream."

"Axl I just don't think I want to go get Icecream when we've just seen a dead man laying on the floor." Rock said. By then we were in the hallway.

"Alright. Alright. I'll admit not one of my best ideas." I said shrugging. We walked out the school It was now after 5. It was getting that odd type of dark outside because daylight savings time was over. It wasn't dark yet but it was getting there. It was weird like when I walked outside all of the bad feelings I had in the school basically left me. It was a breath of fresh air literally.

When we got into my car Fleetwood mac turned on because it was already on from when I was driving this morning. A small smile appeared on Rock's face.

"I love this song." Rock said. The song title came to my head. It was "Rhiannon"

"Yeah. I don't think I'll ever get over my crush on Stevie Nicks." I said scratching my head. Rock let out a small "Ha"

"You know she's all old now right?" Rock said.

"I know but I'd still love her right." I said with I'm sure a creepy smile.

"That's gross." Rock said making a scrunched up face. I shrugged.

"Well it's been my dream since I was like 12." I said grabbing for a cigarette in the tray of my car. One of the few addictions that I still can't break even after trying to give it up. Rock observed me as I did this.

"Is it hard?" Rock asked suddenly. I looked at him for a second not really sure what he meant.

"What?" I asked.

"I mean...just stopping what you used to do just like that?" Rock asked.

"Oh you mean the pills the powers and all that other crap?" I said. Rock nodded.

"Hell yeah...but I'm pretty determined. It's hard sometimes because there's still stuff laying around. Numbers all that jazz...but...if I can do it for 3 days I sure as hell can go for much longer." I said.

"Most people need rehab to even attempt to do what you're doing. Going clean all of a sudden." Rock said.

"Even though I have urges...I have will power. I don't want to feel like I used to feel. That's what drives me I guess." I said.

"I guess you can overcome certain things through will power alone." Rock said.

"You make it seem like I'm completely not addicted anymore Rock. It's only been a sober three days." I said

"I believe in you." Rock said giving me a smile. Yep that right there. That's what made this whole thing worth it.

"I guess...in a way...I've gotten addicted to something else." I said speaking out loud not really knowing I was.

"Which is?" Rock asked raising one eyebrow.

"You'll find out soon enough I guess." I said shrugging blowing the whole thing off.

"Axl you're so strange" Rock said with a little giggle.

"Don't sell yourself short Rock. Your pretty strange yourself." I said as I stopped the car in front of Rock's house. He got out of the car. He stopped and paused and looked like he was going to say something but he didn't. Like he changed his mind about something. Then he spoke.

"Axl...thanks." Rock said closing my door.

"Yeah. Anytime." I said as I rolled the window up. I watched Rock walk into the house again making sure he got inside. I don't know why exactly I did. But I did. When he was inside I started my car and drove off throwing the cigarette out the window. I turned up Fleetwood mac. "Mystified" was on now. How fitting.

Guess I do have a new addiction.

To be continued.

* * *

**Aww yeah. I updated. Two more chapters. Odd stuff right? Well let me tell you that the next chapter will get very real. Like Ninja Brian real. If you know how real that is. Anywho this story and I don't see eye to eye that's why I haven't updating fast like I normally do. I don't know. But what I do know is that ...I forgot what I was typing. Until next time, Stupid Froggy.**


	4. Thursday

I woke up completely perfect. It was nice there was no sound in the house. Like usual and I woke up by myself. No evil alarm clock. This was nice. I turned to look at the clock on the wall. It was 5:00 am. This didn't make any sense. Why was I even up? It was too late to back to sleep so I got up out the bed cover and all and went on the livingroom and turned on the tv. I flickered through the channels to see some odd things. Telemarketers trying to sell stuff. Horrible game shows/Reality shows. Until finally I turned it off.

I felt restless and I didn't even know why. What was keeping me up. The worst thing was that I didn't feel tired. I just knew that later in the day it was gonna get to me. I'd be super tired in the middle of some class and it would just be god awful. Thinking back on yesterday...kind of made me feel some kind of way. The robot masters were most likely people around that we didn't give much mind to...or that we knew. I'm not too worried about it when I really think about it I never attended school too much anyways to care that I'd be murdering students and faculty. What a load of crap. I'm lying. It gets to me...but ever since I realized it yesterday I just keep pushing out of my mind saying that old quote "For the greater good I walk among the evil" and all that crap. Resolve all that Jazz. But honestly I'm not worried about me. I'm worried about everyone else.

How I saw their reactions yesterday it looked like they were under some kind of heart break. I doubt Alia , X and Roll will want to co-operate now. This could get bad. It's pretty selfish of me to think of it that way but honestly if we don't have everyone fighting with us things probably will turn out bad like Keiji Inafune said. Plus...he said it was only for one week right? If they can just get past today and tomorrow they won't have to spill blood on their hands again. At least that's how I picture it. Bleh the whole thing sucks. I wish I never found out. Now it's keeping me up at night. There was only one good thing from finding out. At best I was able to make Rock feel better about it. What if he was up at night like this the whole time this happened? What if he's up right now? Just sitting up over here with no TV on like me. It made me wonder how he was doing. So I walk into my room and grab my phone off the charger and went through those contacts passed all the people who I'd knew I'd never talk to again finally getting near the bottom I see "Rock" I stare at it a moment until finally I press it.

I hear the dial tone. It goes on for a while when I think it's going to go to voicemail that's when Rock picks up suddenly and all I hear is a "Yes." I freeze up. I don't know what to say. I don't normally freeze up like this...no matter how awkward something becomes, I normally have a good set of lines for every situation but what was stopping me now? Myself. My worst enemy. Axl why're we being off? I need to get it together. I spoke.

"Rock. Are you sitting up in the middle of the night doing absolutely nothing like I am?" I asked.

"Yeah actually. I don't know why but I feels like I should be up." Rock replied in a sort of whisper night voice that was a little bit raspy.

"It's the same here. I'm not even tired. But Rock, I wanted to ask you something." I said all of a sudden. It's like the conversation was moving without me.

"What is it?" Rock said. I paused for a minute. What did I even want to ask him? Something...about the past. Anything...just say something...God why was I being like this. I'm not like this. I promise. Why am I even apologising to myself. Swear to god man.

"So if you were in a room full of jello" I started. Rock cut me off.

"Axl why do I feel like you're over here avoiding something." Rock said. How did he even know?

"I'm not even going to sugar coat shit. Rock. I like you. Like I know this is a bad time to say it with all the real shit going on but...in all seriousness, your just great. Now this is the part where you get embarrassed and you're like "But we've only known each other three whole days." But all in all we've been through some shit together and out of everyone I've gotten close to you the most you're the only one I think about at random times. Plus lets not forget, you're adorable. I'm pretty nice looking. It's a win/win situation Rock. You could be getting all of this" At that moment I dropped the phone is a random sudden fit of laughter. Really Axl really? All of this? You ask someone to go out with out you knowing yourself and you make this response? God. I picked up the phone to hear Rock laughing. Was that good? Was that bad?

"Rock I hear you over there laughing at me." I say with one of my

"Axl are you serious?" Rock said as he stopped laughing.

"Am I ever not serious?" I said.

"Yes. In the days that I've known you, Yes." Rock said. I could hear the smile in his voice. If that even makes sense.

"Well there's meaning in everything everyone says even if it's a lie...Honestly I'm not joking. I really like you." I said.

"Axl. I'm really happy right now." Rock says with a sigh. I smile to myself.

"Oh you are?" I say.

"You don't even know." Rock said.

"Did you have like a secret crush on me or something." I say with a teasing tone.

"Yes..." Rock said quietly.

"For how long...Like before this whole thing?" I asked. I didn't know this. I'm slightly confused.

"I'm not going to lie. Yes." Rock said.

"How was that." I ask hoping to get more of an answer. Rock sighed.

"It's sort of embarassing...honestly." Rock said.

"Hey we're letting everything out over here Rock. Elaborate to me." I said.

"Well...it started at the end of last year. I noticed you the first time that week of exams." Rocks started. It made sense now. I always attend the whole week of exams. Because it was basically suicide not taking them. As far gone as I was I knew that. So at the end of every semester I would go ham and make up everything I missed in one flash and take the exam. Even though I didn't give two shits about school...I was not about to repeat that shit. Those times were the times I was at school the most.

"Makes sense. Exams were the only time when I actually cared." I said thinking back.

"When I first saw you walking through the hallway you were wearing some red plaid pants and some sort of cool jacket thing. Your hair was all cool and you just Rolled up in there with a fit of confidence. You were in one of my classes for one of the exams. You came in late. The teacher was being a prick about and you just outright told him off. I thought it was the coolest thing ever. So I creeped on you a bit afterwords. Nothing major. I just asked people questions about who you were. I wanted to know you. No one really knew...mostly because the people that I know are lame...Just like me." I cut Rock off right there.

"You aren't lame Rock. Just a bit socially awkward. But in a cute way. I don't know if I can speak for your friends though." I said with some sarcasm.

"Hah. I'll show you them later I guess...but anyways I asked Blues about you. He basically in short told me that you were a stoner who did everything under the sun, barely came to school and was bad news. So I just gave up right there. Knowing there was no possible way for me to even approach you. I still noticed every time you came to school and what not. I guess my guy crush never really went away. That first day when you sat next to me I thought two things : Was this really happening? and Something bad was going to happen. Then there was the visions and the dreams about this week I had...so you can sorta guess how I was feeling at the time." Rock said coming to a stop.

"Wow Rock. I'm a bit touched. You thought I was cool at one point." I said.

"I still do to be honest." Rock said.

"Don't worry man. Sempai noticed you." I said. Rock laughed.

"I knew you were going to come with that response." Rock said.

"So. Are we boyfriends or what?" I asked.

"That sounds really gay." Rock said with a laugh.

"I know Rock, this whole conversation was pretty gay. I don't think we can come back from this." I said with a fake paranoid tone.

"Quick! OPEN THE HENTAI BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE." Rock randomly shouted.

"SHIT. WHERE THAT MAGAZINE GO!" I yelled pretending to look for something

"AXL! IT'S TOO LATE." Rock said back frantically with some laughter

"GOD. EVERYTHING IS SO FABULOUS." I shouted.

"I have the strong need to go to H&M." Rock said in a suddenly serious tone. I laughed.

"Rock you just killed me." I said.

"Yeaaaaah it's too late for us." Rock said.

"I think I'm okay. I had enough girls to last me a life time." I said thinking back.

"Well this is the first time I've ever had anything that I'd consider a relationship..." Rock said.

"Not even a petty middle school relationship?" I asked.

"Nope." Rock said.

"Not even one?" I asked.

"No it's sad isn't it?" Rock said.

"Just a bit. But that just means you're a clean slate." I said. I'll have fun tainting you...is what I really wanted to say. But that would've been creepy. Like I should hang up creepy. Those things are much better said in person.

"Now that just made me a bit paranoid." Rock said.

"Oh the fun we'll have." I said in a sinister tone.

"I'm now scared for my innocence." Rock said.

"Ah you'll get over it." I said.

"Wow. It's like 6:23." Rock said suddenly.

"Well we've got school...So we should probably get off the phone...but hey...Can I pick you up and take you this morning?" I said.

"Sure. I'll just tell my dad. He will be overly happy. Bye Axl." Rock said.

"Peace." I said hanging up the phone. I felt a smile creep onto my face. Look at me having a man and shit. God that still doesn't really sound right. Maybe I'll get used to it. Gay. Meh. I'll get used to it. I don't think I even liked guys in general. It was just Rock. Maybe I have some odd Rock complex.

I still think it was pretty crazy that he had a guy crush on me before all this. At the same time I feel pretty bad. I didn't even know that he even existed. What an asshole I was. Still it all worked out in the end I guess. I wonder if I beat X and Zero...nah. I bet they already are talking about marriage. I'll try to make it a point to ask the rest of the crew about the shipping. I bet they'll all agree.

I had a sudden urge to look cool today. Felt like it was important and all before we have to face the last robot masters and and all. So I put on a combination of my favorite things. I wanted this thing to go by fast today. They were the last ones. It had to be okay. We had to get through this. I know some of us didn't like it now but it's important. Honestly I don't care if they choose not to fight. I'm going to try with all strength to get past today. We can do this.

It was all about resolve. By the time I was showered and fully dressed it was time to go pick up Rock. So I did just that. I lit a cigarette on the way to get Rock and on the way there it was all pretty outside like the world was shining I was listening to "Don't fear the reaper" The whole way there. I was like in bliss. Like when some ass hole cut me off at the intersection instead of trolling like I normally do I just kept going. When I got there I walked up to the front step and ringed the door bell. Rock didn't answer the door it was Roll. She looked at me with a face of irritation. Why? I don't know.

"Hey Roll can you tell Rock I'm here?" I said. She smacked her lips at me. I was in such a good mood I didn't even care.

"You know Roll when you make those faces your acne shows." I said. She just walked away in irritation. Then she waved for me to come in. Then she pointed to the couch with no words. I guess Roll wasn't a morning person. Bleh whatever. I sat there for like one minute when Blues walked down the stairs tired and hair not in a pompadour with some Ninja Sex Party looking robe on. Dude was stylin even waking up in the morning. He looked at me then squinted as if I wasn't really there.

"Axl Red. Why're you on my couch?" He said rubbing his eyes.

"I've come to pick up Rock I guess." I said with a smirk. Blues' face turned into a circle.

"God. I knew this would happen. Bass owes me five dollars. Swear to god bro. You get my lil bro into some wierd shit I'm coming after your hippie ass." Blues said. I nodded.

"It's noted." I said nodding once more.

"Good." Blues said walking away into what looked like the kitchen around the corner. The house was big and there were a lot of doors everywhere. I sat there waiting for a second when and Old dude randomly came up and sat next to me. I looked at him. He looked at me as if he were looking for every single detail. I mentally sighed. Yet this was most likely : Dr. Light. Rock and Roll and Blues' infamous dad. Honestly now that I think about it the guy has a lot to worry about. Blues is over here being a thug, Rock is over here socially awkward. And Roll is a bit "too social" *Cough* If you know what I mean. Guy must worry about his kids all the time. Part of me wondered what he even does for a living. Something that has the title Dr. in it I know that...Why am I still thinking...let me talk to this guy.

"Hey Sir how's it going?" I asked. Dr. Light looked at me intensely. I gave him a small smile.

"So your Rock's new friend?" Dr. Light asked.

"Yep. Pretty much." I responded.

"You're not some weirdo are you?" Dr. Light said.

"Depends what you mean like that...Like what are we talking? Like some grown up kidnapper or some awkward person in a cult. Because I can assure you right here and now I'm neither." I said leaning back a bit. Dr. Light nodded. I nodded back.

"So it was you that had Rock out really late the other day?" Dr. Light asked.

"Yeah...I heard he'd never broken his curfew. So since we were hanging out I figured hey why not? Ya know?" I said. Dr. Light eyed me once more.

"Son. Thank you. I was worried about that boy." Dr. Light said. I wanted to laugh but I didn't Dr. Light just got suddenly emotional. It was then that I realised the true stress of Dr. Light.

"Erm...Anytime..." I said feeling awkward. Did I just get permission to have Rock out at all late hours? Dude was a cool parent so far. I like him.

"See son... teenagers will be teenagers...I learned that cold and hard with Blues...So when Roll went off and did her things and got into trouble sometimes I didn't flip off because in short Blues was a nightmare a few years back...But Rock he was still that same kid that got good grades and didn't leave the house ever. So I was just like "Rock spread your wings." He never did. He never took flight...til now..." Dr. Light sniffled. I patted his back.

"Wow. Erm. I..." I didn't know what to say I officially was awkwarded out. Someone help me.

"Can I hug you?" Dr. Light said. Alright this guy was a mess. Blues, Rock and Roll should feel horrible. Luckily at that moment Rock came down the stairs before I got hugged. Yay. Rock good timing. He was looking radiant as ever. When he saw the scene I saw his radiant face take a 360. It went palish for a second for a second and then a little pink.

"DAD! You aren't being strange towards Axl are you!?" Rock said as he finished coming down the stairs.

"No...just venting more than I should again...you kids have a nice day." Dr. Light said getting up and waving us off. At that point I let my laughs that I had out. Dr. Light gave one more smile before he left out the room. Rock looked like he wanted to hide under his bed for life.

"I like your dad. Gotta say I feel sorry for the guy. Should've spread your wings sooner Rock." I said the last part with a teasing tone.

"OMG shut up." Rock said.

"Rock your inner female is showing." I said. Rock did a staged pause.

"Oh god...the gay is coming for me." Rock said in false fear continuing our previous joke. Ha.

"Dude it already came for me. I was over here stuck between two pants for 5 minutes." I said unlocking my car.

"Something tells me your serious." Rock said opening my car door and getting in the passenger's seat.

"Sad part is...I am." I said getting in and locking the door.

At that point I turned back on the car and a different song was playing now. I didn't like it much. So I kept flipping through the songs trying to find the one I wanted at the moment. Rock randomly went silent for a second I looked over and nudged to him.

"Hey whats up?" I asked.

"Oh I just got a bad feeling about today I don't know why though." Rock said.

"And why's that?" I asked still shuffling through the music still trying to find what I wanted to listen to. Rock shifted a little bit.

"I don't even know." Rock said.

"Well guess we'll find out right?" I said.

"Yeah...guess so." Rock said. He had this glum look about him. There was a stop light with an intersection of a bunch of cars. Ah yes morning traffic. This stuff...There was a red light. I sighed and then turned over to Rock and gave him one of those nice kisses that you just get sometimes. It was nice. Reaaaally nice. Exactly how I'd imagined it. Apparently while this was going on the light changed and some old black lady behind us angrily beeped and yelled out the window at us :

"HEY FAG THE LIGHT CHANGED BITCHES GOT PLACES TO BE!" She yelled out at us. I had my window down. I heard her loud and clear. I broke the kiss and stuck my head out the window.

"BITCH I'M TRYING TO HAVE A MOMENT GET OFF MY DICK" I yelled out the window. Rock facepalmed. The lady got out her car with a bat. Rock and I looked back at the same time. Oh shit. That was the only word for it.

"Oh god...she's got a bat. AXL DRIVE!" Rock said pointing forward frantically. Hey didn't have to tell me twice. As soon as I saw the lady get out the car all that went through my mind was "NopeNopeNopeNopeNope I don't want those problems. I pretty sure that was one of the fastest times I've ever drove off in my life. Like no joke. I like speeded all the way to school there was awkward silence before out of nowhere we just randomly looked at each other and started laughing at the same time.

"I just didn't imagine that was how my first kiss would be." Rock said between chuckles.

"Dude...That old lady though she was about that life. I respect her. Plus you gotta admit that's one kiss you'll never forget." I said looking for a parking space in the school parking lot.

"Yeah totally. Did you see your face when you noticed she got out of the car with a bat" Rock said with a slight giggle.

"No was it bad?" I asked finally finding that parking space.

"It was priceless." Rock said.

"Well this is one of those times when you needed a camera but there wasn't one there and it should've been" I said grabbing my backpack before getting out of the car. Rock followed after. I looked at my phones time we were like 15 minutes early. As soon as I got in the parking lot I felt strange. There was the awkward pain in my arm that I can't really describe too well. I felt like someone was watching me. Don't know why though. Course it was probably another Robot master but hey it can come and get it anytime. I smirked a little bit.

"Rock do you feel watched too?" I asked. Rock nodded.

"I have no idea where it's coming from." He said.

"Where's Alia when you need her?" I said.

"Just by luck she's probably in the library." Rock said. I raised an eyebrow.

"Lets go check. We've got time to kill." I said.

So going down the hallways Rock and I went. There were some awkward looks from the random scattered students around the school as we walked by together. They were looks of "OMG like...why are they walking together." I almost wanted to be that prick and display PDA right on their lockers. I bet they only assumed some odd friendship was happening. I didn't care. I just don't like people ogling at me...it's awkward. I don't do well with awkward eyes that follow me across the hallway. I mean I know this school was all judgmental and all that shit...but really why were people staring like that? The more and more I walked the creepier It got. I decided to test it and I started walking faster. The walking people behind me and Rock walked faster. Alright...so they can come and get it. I don't even care. I nodded to Rock and he got the message. We both changed into our armor to see our schoolmates...in robot master outfits...

But no names appeared. They were generic. I grabbed my gun and shot the guy closest to me in the foot and then kicked him away. There was so many I felt like I needed to create a distance for myself. Rock was mercilessly blasting back those people as if he wasn't just doing this because they were trying to get us. Rock was enjoying blasting those kids. I laughed but at the same time I was a little creeped out a bit.

"Damn Rock I didn't know you hated the kids that went here that much?" I said still blasting people in spots that wouldn't kill them to knock them down. Rock laughed.

"Was I smiling or something?" Rock asked delivering one of his charge shots at 9 people at a time.

"Yeah. Little ray of sunshine over here mass murdering the student body. I see you bro." I said. More people started attacking I started not caring about the places I shot them in. As long as they stayed down. Trigger happy I went. It helped to think about how much I didn't like some of these people. But some of them I didn't know at all. I think I was fine up until one point. When I shot this guy in the heart. I could see the blood come out. I shuttered a bit and dropped one of my guns. One of the people tried to grab it before I could get to it and I pistol whipped them with the other and grabbed the gun. I felt like I couldn't go on.

These were people I'd seen before sure they weren't my favorite people but...they were people god dammit...I can't do this anymore...I know I said I had resolve...but I thought there would only be two more people...I didn't think this would happen. I'm pretty sure I killed about 43 people. Not even counting the ones that passed out. They'll loose blood...It was my fault. I felt it creep on me... I looked over at Rock who was still going at it relentlessly. I paused for a minute. One of the attackers attacked me. I felt a little bit of pain...I knew right then and there I couldn't fuck up. This could be it. There were so many people though. I gripped my guns and kept shooting.

It seems like more and more time was passing...finally there were less and less people not on the floor bleeding. Finally there were only 20 left. By then I felt like I clouded my eyes and I stopped reacting to the random screams of pain and the blood that was dripping on the floor. In my mind a little fairy tail was playing. I was the monster trying to get that good happy ending and they were all the villagers who wanted me dead. I knew I couldn't get out of my role I had to slay said villagers till the end. That's the mindset I kept until finally there was silence in the room. Rock and I looked at each other.

"I...think a part of me died just now" I said looking over to Rock as I took my helmet off it felt hot and humid.

"Are you okay?" Rock asked coming a little bit closer to me. I sighed.

"Yeah...I think so...I don't know..." I said. Rock eyed me a bit.

"Axl you don't sound okay." Rock said.

"NoNo. I'm good. It's just...I sorta...just killed people and it's making me feel some kind of way." I said finally letting myself admitting it out loud.

"Axl..." Rock said like he wanted to say more but couldn't. Yeah I know those feels.

"This. I mean it's alright. Right? There's a good reason for this right? This is totally no time to freak out. I'm not going to freak out." I spoke out loud trying to convince myself. I felt like the scum of the earth right now. I feel like I had a responsibility to calm that down. Seriously. I could not freak out right now. It'd have to wait in the middle of the night. When I was home alone. And no could hear me.

"Your trying to convince yourself." Rock said.

"I have to. Lets...not talk about this...c'mon lets go find everyone..." I said. Walking towards where we were going. The library. We moved quick to avoid any other students. Rock and I stayed silent. We ended up hearing yelling coming from the library. It was Zero. Yep. We found everyone. It was a little bit of a relief to me. I needed to see people...people who weren't apparently contaminated and not to be trusted. When we opened the library door the yelling became clearer.

"I didn't ask for this...I didn't sign up for this. I'm out here killing people I considered my friends. I can't do this anymore." Zero said.

"You have to." Keiji Inafune said. I recognized that japanese accent. We joined the group everyone just looked at us.

At the point I looked at the room. Everyone seemed to be a wreck. Roll looked like she was unconscious. My guess is that she fainted...hopefully. Blues was sitting there emotionless. Or at least that all I got from his sunglasses. I noticed that his scarf was missing. X was literally shaking in the corner with his hands over his face. I know it had to be killing him the worst. Bass was bleeding bad. I finally knew where Protoman's scarf went. It was around Bass' biggest wound. Alia was sitting there pale. Zero was the only one arguing. Rock sprinted over to Roll after seeing her condition.

"Roll!" He said as he shook her with true horror in his eyes. I could tell. Roll didn't look good. God please let her just have fainted. Please.

"I can't get her to wake up." Blues said in a monotone voice. Rock looked up in horror. The he looked down at Roll. My hope was shattered right there.

"Is she still breathing?" I asked. Blues looked down as if not wanting to answer in fear of hurting Rock. The cool older brother has a responsiblity I guess.

"Hardly...her pulse is still there though." Blues said.

"We need to get her help..." Rock said punching the wall and standing up. Blues shook his head.

"The only one who could help her at this point...is herself." Alia said emotionless.

"It's my fault..." Bass said from the corner. Just from the sound of his voice I could tell that he was hurt badly.

"Bass don't talk...please." Blues said. Bass shook his head.

"It's my fault...I should've protected her..." Bass said.

"No. You did your best. I don't blame you. Please stop blaming yourself." Blues said in a low tone.

"I messed..." Bass started Blues cut him off with an anger that I hadn't seen from him yet.

"Fuck no you didn't. You took down a whole robot master and about 50 people all by yourself while Protecting my sister the best you could. I respect you for that so I'm not going to let you sit here and bag on yourself just because she's hurt. Do you not see yourself bleeding to..dea..." Blues had tears rolling down. He stopped talking. He looked away from us.

It was official we were all broken. I looked around the room and saw people who suffered. It made me feel like Rock and I had it the best. All we had to do was knock down 180 people or so. Sure we killed most of them but...Everyone else was a lot more hurt than we were...It made me feel like it wasn't fair. I felt foolish. I was freaking out about killing over 90 people and there was Bass and Roll almost dead. X scarred for life going against every single one of his morals that he ever had just to survive. I felt dumb for even suggesting that I had it hard. We were officially broken. I felt it. I knew everyone else did too. I knew some of us would never be fixed.

Keiji Inafune suddenly laughed. We all turned to him. Blues clenched his fist.

"The fuck are you laughing at?" Zero asked Inafune standing closer and a murderous look in his eyes.

"I was wrong about you kids. You couldn't handle it. You're worthless." He said. I don't think I've ever been more enraged in my life... I felt like I couldn't react. All I saw was red.

"How can you say something...like that? After all you've put us through? After all the lives you've destroyed..." X said standing up and finally speaking. I noticed he was injured pretty bad too...some of his blood was going through his armor.

"X..." Zero said. X shook his head.

"Lets make it all stop...all the killing..." X said getting out his blaster.

"I didn't kill all those people. You did." Keiji Inafune said.

"With your guidance. You cause all of this don't you. You started everything." X said aiming his blaster.

"I dare you to shoot me." Keiji Inafune said. X seemed like he was shaking again with his blaster. I heard a groan from Zero and suddenly the flash of a saber.

"It is you. I know it is. Say your prayers." Zero said getting out his sword and clenching it. Alia spoke.

"You guys...please don't...he's unbeatable...I can see his stats. Don't do this to yourself." Alia said I could hear the tears in her voice.

"Can we afford not to?" I said getting out my gun and joining them.

"Axl. Don't do this." Rock said looking up from Roll finally.

"My mind is made up. We've got to beat him." I said with a false confident grin.

"Your lying again. You know you can't do this." Rock said. That sentence hit me. He had me figured out. But there was nothing left to do.

"Then help me. I'm going to need it trying to wipe the floor with this guy." I said gesturing for Rock to come over. At that point Blues got up and then took out his blaster as well. I looked him over. Blues' shield was gone.

"What happened to the trusty shield?" I asked Blues.

"It broke." Blues said pointing to a pile of red and white.

"That. Is a shame...I was looking forward to hiding behind that." I said with a sigh.

"You talk as if something like that will help you." Keiji Inafune said.

"Listen you bastard. We defeated Dr. Wily and your 8 robot masters...Where's the end?" Zero said.

Keiji Inafune laughed.

"It'll never end." Keiji Inafune said.

"This is why we've gotta fight this guy. And besides...what kind of teenagers would we be if we didn't rebel against people who created us?" I said with a smirk. At that point Rock got up and joined. Bass tried to move but Blues shook his head and lightly pushed him down a little bit.

"Alia. If we don't make it out of this alive tomorrow...get Bass and Roll help." Zero said. Alia nodded with tears in her eyes.

I clenched my gun. The tension in the room went high. Finally Blues took the first step forward. At that time a clock rang throughout the school. It wasn't Thursday anymore. It was Friday.

To be continued.

* * *

**I had all kinds of trouble with this chapter. But hey it's here. It's a strange intervention but I promise it'll all come together at the end. Or not. Whatever. Anywho hope you enjoyed this. Time to go watch some Game Grumps.**


	5. Friday

I heard the bells and I had a shutter eerie feeling. Keiji Inafune looked at us smiling before we all charged. In my side Vision I saw Alia drag away Bass and Roll. Shit was about to get real. I gripped my gun and ran forward shooting. Zero and Blues took the first shot with X and Rock being the back up. As for me I was just rapidly shooting. We didn't touch him at all. Seriously. This guy was fucking just dodging it with ease. I felt like he could easily just put us down at anytime. He was just toying with us. I shot and I shot. After a few minutes of trying this we were all getting a bit tired. I saw Blues' cuts open. So were X's.

This was bad. We already didn't have Roll and Bass. If X and Blues bled out this would be really bad. I could tell Zero noticed too. Rock as well. We all kept throwing each other distraught looks. Suddenly all at the same time we all stopped attacking. I heard an amused laugh. Yep that bastard was going to tell us something we didn't want to hear and we're probably going to go either apeshit over it or get depressed. Come at me bro. Fuck that. Not me. I'm going to keep going.

He spoke.

"It's useless. I made you. You can't destroy me. It's a monkey trying to touch the moon. All you're doing is trying to grab a reflection." Inafune spoke. I sighed.

"You know what? Fuck you. I'm going to put a bullet in you. I don't care if I fucking die at this point." I said clenching my teeth I started shooting rapidly. X started backing me up so did Zero with a few ray hits. Inafune just laughed again.

"Still not giving up huh?" He said with a small smile.

"Hell no. We're going to fight. For all the people who aren't here because of your sick mind." Zero said swinging his sword. Inafune pointed his finger and Zero's sword was gone. I'm not going to lie. At that point I lost my shit. There was seriously no way? It felt like everything I did up until that point was for nothing. But still I wasn't going to give up. I was going to put lead in that bastard yet...I just had to figure out how...I looked over at Rock. His eyes were gone big as if he had some realisation. I really didn't know how to approach that. I looked over at X he was dripping blood from before. I looked over at Blues...he was breathing really hard. Then I looked back at that smug bastard. Why the hell couldn't we do this? Is this motherfucker really that powerful...god...I looked at Alia...

She told us that it was impossible. Screw her statistics... what was I going to do...all I could do is shoot...and fly around...and copy powers and forms. It was that moment when I looked at Roll. Then it hit me. I could copy her power and heal everyone. Well for now atleast...then...at least we'd have our health and the peace of mind that we wouldn't die if we tried new shit...But it was far...I had to create a diversion. I whispered to Rock.

"Can you help me make a diversion." I said.

"Yeah...is this apart of a plan you're not telling us?" Rock said with a little hope.

"Yeah babe. I'm gonna be the hero of this story. But you've gotta trust me." I whisper in my confident voice. Rock sighed with a smile.

"It's official I never know what you're thinking. But I trust you. Just don't get killed on a cosmic level Okay?" Rock said. I nodded.

"Didn't plan to." I said. Just then I focused all my energy on the clear air. I looked down at my hand. I was invisible. Rock turned and looked around like he was confused. Look at me being invisible and shit. But no time to feel cool. I've gotta get this done. I looked over. No one except Rock noticed. Good Good. I basically sprinted over to where Alia bass and Roll were. Alia didn't notice me. I saw that her eyes were lined with tears. I walked over and touched Roll. I focused my energy on her...then out of nowhere I felt heavier. I was still invisible. But I felt heavier. Like my chest area. I touched it. And Yep. I had boobs. I was officially Roll. Okay so I can use her power...Might as well use her power. I touched Roll and focused on healing her. I started to see color and stuff in her face again. Looks I was doing something right. Whooop. Soon all of her damages were gone and he eyes opened. I walked away from her. Just then Alia looked up at the invisible spot I was. She looked suspicious. I bet she could sense me. Oh well. I walked over to Bass and concentrated on using Roll's power.

More and more every second I could see all the wounds closing on him. The bleeding stopped and so did the groaning. Bass opened his eyes. I walked away once more. But not before doing a stupid happy dance. I walked back to the other side of the room to see Rock making a scene and doing a really good job of it.

I was concentrating but I caught some of it. He was basically yell arguing with Keiji Inafune. Everyone went along with it and they weren't attacking. Stuff like

"What do you even want to accomplish!? Why choose dumb high schoolers!" Rock was just yelling everything under the sun. and it all seemed appropriate. I looked over and Keiji Inafune did not seem to notice me. Either he noticed me or he didn't care. I think it was the latter. But I was gonna show his pompous ass. I walked over to Blues and Touched his back. He flinched a little bit but after a while he couldn't detect me. I walked away after he was all healed and sprinted over to X. I touched his shoulder and healed him. X turned around really scared as soon as I was done. He was a bit freaked out. He turned and looked around more. Then he spoke.

"Where's Axl?" He said suddenly. Just then Everyone looked around except for Rock. Even Keiji Inafune. Score. I sprinted over to Keiji Inafune with my gun charging. Back of the head should work nice right? I grabbed Keiji Inafune from behind and covered his mouth with my hand and put the gun to his head while it was charging. It was then I became visible and I was me again.

"This is the part where I say something really cool" I said with a smirk. Rock gave me a thumbs up. I nodded at it back. I noticed Keiji Inafune struggled a little bit but I had him in a firm grip.

"So Inafune. If you're done talking shit and ruining our lives Allow me to put this bullet in your head. Good? Kay." And with that I shot him in the head. His body dropped to the floor. At that moment I felt some kind of way. There was an awkward silence and a bleeding japanese dude on the floor. It was strange. I knew he wasn't dead but I felt like I got past the first obstacle. I sighed.

"So it was you earlier that healed me?" Blues said. I nodded.

"Yeah don't worry I wasn't the wind trying to cop a feel." I said with a grin.

"You got moxie you know that?" Blues said. I felt special at that moment. Blues just told me I had moxie. I feel good about myself.

"I do now." I said. I heard Bass and Roll get up from where they were laying. Alia looked amazed.

"Dude. I just feel like you're the last person that should have the power of invisibility." Zero said.

"Well Zero now that you said that I'm going to abuse this power sooo bad later."

"I can't believe you actually pulled that off." Rock said walking towards me.

"Well you did help a lot." I said.

"Hold up you guys are making secret plans without us now?" Bass said getting up from where he was and walking in the center of the room. Alia and Roll still stayed over there.

"It was a last-minute thing. But all that matters is that old dudes is on the ground bleeding from the head right?" I said shrugging. Alia shook her head.

"He's not dead. He's still alive." Alia said. At that moment we heard laughter. Yep this is where it was gonna get real. We saw an aura surrounding the body. Shit. I knew something like this was gonna happen. Suddenly the room got dark. We all started moving in on the center.

Alia. Protect Roll at all cost. It's gonna get real..." Blues said. The room got darker and darker until it looked like we were in space.

"Wait! There's something we need to try." Alia said.

"Which is?" Zero said.

"We need to combine our power. I see his stats...we can beat him. We need to combine our powers." Alia said.

"We're not gonna turn into a mecha are we?" Rock asked.

"No but you need to hurry. Figure out a way and quick. He's charging up and coming for us...probably to erase our universe." Alia said.

"Nope Fuck that. I've gotta a plan." Zero said.

"Which is?" X asked.

"It might not work. But here's how it's gonna go down. Axl you can change into someone when you touch them right?" Zero said. I nodded.

"Alright so what'll happen if we touch you at the same time?"

"The ultimate robot master..." Alia said suddenly. I felt my stomach flip. Were they seriously putting the fate of our universe in my hand? Seriously? Shit like what if I fuck up or something? It'll be the end of it all. I felt uncomfortable. Maybe Rock saw the "Oh shit" look on my face but he gave a mini motivational speech that knocked me out of it.

"Axl. You've got a fire that no one else here has. No one else could've pulled what you pulled off just now. So why stop here? You got this." Rock said flashing me probably one of the cutest most innocent smile I've ever seen. I sighed.

"Yeah. I believe in you too." Zero said.

"But you're less cute so it doesn't really help Zero." I said with a sigh. Zero wacked me.

"But in all seriousness...lets do this shit." I said.

"So are we going to have like a giant bro fist all at the same time." Bass said.

"Yeah that should work." Alia said. So we all got in alignment in a huge circle and put our arms out. Before we did X stopped to say something.

"You guys...I've learned so much about all of you the past week... and...You guys are awesome. We had our differences at the beginning but there's no other group of people I'd rather do this with." X said with a certain passion. Zero put his hand on X's shoulder. X looked up at him.

"I couldn't have said it better myself." Zero said.

"Dude. You just made me feel. Stop X." I said.

"If we somehow don't die from all this. We've gotta all hang out." Bass said.

"Why are you so goddamn negative. We got this. We're gonna survive." Blues said slightly irritated.

"Oh you guys." Zero said in a fake delighted voice. We all had a short laugh. I stood in the middle of the circle everyone touched me all at the same time. I looked over at Rock and he had a look that said "Please be careful" I started to concentrate. I could feel something starting within me.

Like I was at peace or something. I felt everyone's persona's flowing into me. All their attributes. All of their knowledge. Some wierd shit I didn't need to know too. But lets not get into that. I could feel the power steering inside of me. It was strange. I was physically transforming too. The power felt uncontrollable. But suddenly it mellowed out. At that moment I knew I wasn't Axl anymore. I was something else entirely. I opened my eyes and I saw I was floating above the dark abyss ground. I saw everyone's eyes on me. I looked over and saw Keiji Inafune's floating head.

He looked shocked. I looked down at my hands and armor. I was like some odd combination of everyone. It was cool. I saw my newly found majestic flowing hair in the wind. Dude I just knew that was from Zero. All these blasters surrounded me. One for every color of us. I knew which was X's and which was Rock's. I had the Z saber right there. Suddenly a warning flashed inside of my head. It said attacking. Then it said on the side. "If you attack the eyes he'll render useless." This must be alia's power. Alright let's do this shit. Inafune started looking serious.

He started spitting out beams and lots of pew pew lasers. I was about that shit though. I dodged it all. Inafune was getting mad. Well I might as well give him something to be mad about. I started shooting out all the charge shots I could shoot out of the various blasters. Inafune's eyes got hit by one of them. He growled out. Yeaah you don't like that you son of bitch, do you? How about some more. I started speeding towards him more and I pulled out the Z saber and started hitting some of his lazers back while still shooting more. Inafune growled more. This time he spoke.

"I will not get taken down by someone as lowly as you." Keiji Inafune said as he charged up more. I dashed towards him and slashed at his face leaving a really huge cut. It interrupted the charging. I backed it up a little bit as he delivered a huge blast. I dodged. I smirked then I spoke.

"You're gonna learn today inafucker." I said with a slight cocky shout to my voice.

"What did you just call me? I'll have you know you're a minor character that doesn't do shit but provide comic relief. You've only been in 3 games. You are nothing." Keiji Inafune said throwing more blasts my way. I dodged them all amused. Ha guess my role in the games was the same as real life. All I do is add comic relief.

"Shooot sounds fun to me. Besides what' s life without some comedy." I said throwing more blasts. Keiji Inafune laughed. Suddenly a giant arm grabbed me and started Squeezing the breath out of my body...I didn't see it coming and it hurt like hell. Fuck. Keiji Inafune spoke.

"Alot better than you would think. There was a decline when you were made...people like X and Zero better."

"F-Fuck that." I muttered as I got my hand free. God it hurt. It was like feeling all of the armor I had on dig into my flesh. I was sure I was bleeding by now. Keiji Inafune didn't seem to notice my hand getting loose. I charged the X and Proto busters up at the same time and shot them into Inafune's eyes. He dropped me. Suddenly I was falling I was too injured to start flight again. Soon I hit the floor. All I can say is good thing I had a helmet on. Or I'd be a red spot on the ground. God my head was pounding. I got up to hear someone yell "AXL." Yep I must've gotten messed up. I could still move though.

I saw everyone run towards me in a line. It went Rock, Zero , X , Blues, Alia ,Bass, Roll. They all surrounded me and Zero helped me up.

"You okay?" Rock asked as I got up shrugging off Zero's help. They all looked concerned. Don't worry new friends...I got this.

"Yeah just fine. Got knocked the fuck out though. But still kicking." I said giving a thumbs up and grinning. I was putting on my sure face. I took one hand and healed myself enough for the pain to stop. Thank you Roll's power.

"Axl. I believe in you bro." Bass said. Everyone else nodded.

"Yeah don't worry. I'll finish this in 10 minutes tops." I said. And with that I flew off. I knew I couldn't keep getting hit. It would be the end of me.

I flew up right next to inafune and did something I had no idea I could do with Zero's sword. For some reason it felt like my body was moving all on my own. I yelled something I didn't know the meaning of : "Tenshoha" and it hit Keiji Inafune right in the eye. I looked at his now visible health meter and it said 10 percent remaining. I smiled to myself. Alright I needed one last hit. What was I gonna use? X-buster? Yep. I charged it for good minutes while Keiji Inafune tried desperately to hit me with any and everything. Ha nope. Not today.

After about a minute I let the blast go. It was huge. It sorta hurt my arm a lot. Keiji Inafune started disintegrating. Oh shit. I actually did it. Suddenly the reality seemed like it was disintegrating as well. I felt all the power slip from me. I was falling. At that point all the pain that I had gotten from the fight. I think the last thought that I had that made sense was something like how I wanted to say something really snarky to keiji Inafune before he was gone. But it was too late. I felt my eyes close. I was falling and I was hurting. What a wonderful time to pass out right?

When I woke up I was inside of the library. When I woke up Rock was shaking me and saying some stuff like "This is not happening right?" or something like that I don't remember correctly. But when I opened my eyes I saw a bright light. It was the library. It was strange. Nothing was torn up and broken like before and when I looked towards the window it was night-time. I stood up but my chest hurt superbad. First thing I said.

"Ouch" I said. Everyone looked at me with some sense of relief.

"Told you guys I wouldn't fuck up." I said with a smirk. At that moment right after I said that Rock glomped me. It hurt like hell but he was so cute I didn't want to say anything. After the glomp connected Rock looked up and kissed me. What a great way to end an epic battle. I felt absolute victory at that moment. When the kiss broke there was a group "Aww" Then out of nowhere Blues spoke.

"That reminds me Bass. You owe me $5." Blues said. Bass sighed and got out 5 dollars and handed it to Blues. Blues took it with a smirk. I laughed. So they were betting on pairings? That's funny. But I was hurt so I couldn't really laugh right.

"Hey Roll? Can you heal me? I'm over here hurting." I said. She shook her head.

"All our powers left after Inafune disappeared." She said.

"Fuck...so can someone take me to a hospital or am I just gonna bleed out onto the floor?" I said.

"Here I'll help you up." Rock said.

"I'll go get some bandages out of the nurses office." X said turning around and going near that direction. It wasn't far off so He'd be back soon. Zero spoke.

"So can we all agree that this was the craziest week ever?" Zero said.

"No kidding" I said from where I was.

"I would do it again." Blues said.

"Yeah. It was worth it." Zero said.

"Honestly...I've learned more this week than I'll learn in a life time." Alia said.

"Man I love you guys." Bass said suddenly.

"Bass stop you're making me feel again. No one wants to see these Axl tears. It's ugly." I said in a false tear voice. Rock laughed.

"I feel like I've known you guys for two years...but it's only been five days..." Alia said.

"I feel the start of a beautiful new friendship coming." Zero said.

"Does this mean we're all gonna sit together at lunch and stuff?" Bass asked.

"Yep." Blues said.

"So Rock wanna spend the night at my house tonight?" I said facing Rock.

"What're we gonna do there?" Rock asked.

"Oh lots of fun things I have to show you." I said with a grin. Rock blushed. Apparently Blues was listening and he cut in.

"Hold up. Hold up. Nope." Blues said suddenly.

"I thought you liked me?" I said.

"I'll cut your dick off man. That's my little brother you're talking to." Blues said.

"Blues you're not serious are you?" Rock asked.

"As serious as I have to be." Blues said. At that moment X came back with bandages and looked blank.

"Blues I'm not 12..." Rock said in a bit of a protest. This was getting awkward. Just a little bit. At that point X and Zero were on the other side of the room having their own conversation.

"What did I just walk in on?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Bonding time I guess." I said.

Soon after that I was all bandaged up. I couldn't walk so hot yet so Rock was still my crutch. We walked out of the school and it was 11:34 pm at night. It was really dark and a little bit cold. I wondered what it all meant. Why this whole week happened and all that jazz. It worried me a bit that Keiji Inafune just disintegrated like that. I felt like he would be back one day and it would get really bad or something. But when I looked over at everyone else I felt like what ever would happen we'd all get through it together as a group. So much crazy shit happened this week. From getting awkward powers to starting to date someone I thought I'd never talk to. It was all worth it like everyone said earlier.

I unlocked my car and opened the driver's seat. Rock opened the passengers. Rock spoke.

"Are you good to drive?" He asked. I nodded with a thumbs up.

"Yeah I should be fine. Do you still want to come over?" I asked.

"Yeah. What better way to end this week." Rock said. We got in and I turned on the car and Unicorn Wizard came on. Rock looked at me and I looked at Rock we started laughing. Such a random thing to come on at a time like that. As soon as the song started we started singing along.

We were at a light and we delayed going suddenly there was a beep behind us. I turned around and it was that Black lady from before.

"MOFUCKER THE LIGHT CHANGED!" She yelled out the window. I laughed to myself. Really? This lady again?

"BITCH HOW MANY TIMES AM I GONNA RUN INTO YOU!" I shouted. Then I drove off stupid fast. I learned my lesson last time. Talk shit and then drive.

Rock laughed then he spoke.

"God Axl it's just not your day." He said.

"No I think it's very much my day. I beat up a badass and basically saved the universe and yeah." I said with a content grin.

"But you're all beat and up and stuff." Rock said.

"Well at least I have you to snuggle with all night." I said light a cigarette with one hand while I steered. I let down my side of the window.

"Yeah there is that I am pretty great. Still...I'm a bit worried about Inafune coming back. Did you see how he disappeared it was ominous." Rock said.

"I'm worried about that too but I didn't want to bring it up. But don't worry. Because we'll just have to kick his ass again and send him right back." I said.

"You always know what to say don't you Axl?" Rock said with a small smile.

"Hah yeah. Cause I'm just that dude." I said with a sarcastic tone.

"God you're silly." Rock said then another kiss took place. Guess there would be a lot of those now. At that point I was parked in front of my driveway. We pulled apart and Rock spoke.

"You taste like smoke." Rock said.

"Hah. Guess I can't keep smoking these things then, can I?" I said flinging the cigarette.

"It's not going to be easy quitting." Rock said as we both got out of the car. I could stand up a little better now so I walked up to my door and opened it and turned on the first light inside. I looked over at Rock and then spoke.

"Well like I said before, I've got a new addiction now." I said with a grin and a shrug. Rock smiled.

We walked into my room basically in short just like unclothed and just laid down. I let Rock see some of my old lying around pajamas and we just like sat there in like a mutual silence contemplating the whole week. It was so strange. All this shit happened in one school week. I never knew so many things could change in such a short frame of time like this. 120 hours. God.

I felt myself drift off to sleep then.

One week huh?

The End.

* * *

_**Yep so this story is done. I have like 3 different options for a new story to start. I'm going to consult various people before I start to make sure I pick the right one. I gotta dedicate this story to Kid Cudi. And that's it. Welp that's all I got. Hope you liked it. Prepare your anus' for the next one.**_


End file.
